Bloom
by Michael Ace
Summary: Jasmine Potter claimed to be taking a harmless stroll through the woods when Emmett Cullen saw her for the first time. He was captivated, curious, and just a little awe-struck. When Jasmine Potter saw Emmett Cullen for the first time, she thought maybe things weren't so terrible after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this a while back and decided, finally, to post it. I don't have a set direction or ending in mind for this story yet, but I have a few ideas. It is a fem-Harry (Jasmine) story, and the pairing is Emmett/Jasmine. I will post warning at the begining of the chapters as/if they are needed.**

 **Enjoy!**

She's beautiful, Emmett decides, watching her from his perch in the tree, unmoving, unbreathing, unblinking- but she's also different.

She moves with careful grace, more like a dance than a walk, and it's entrancing, her steps matching some unheard rhythm in the air.

She takes a full five steps before her head whips toward him, eyes a bright, startling green and lips curled into a dangerous smile. All at once, Emmett's instincts are screaming threat, screaming to _run_ and for the first time in a very long time, he's frightened.

Her smile falters. "Come now, I won't kill you." The tone is serious and soft at the same time, "As long as you don't try to kill me first." There's an underlying promise and threat to those words, a warning and a friendly gesture all at once that catches him off guard. He slips gracefully from his perch, landing with a soft thud and slight rustle of the dry leaves below him.

She doesn't say anything at first, and Emmett is struggling to decipher the emotions swirling in her eyes. When she does finally speak again he nearly takes an involuntary step back. " I didn't think I'd meet a vampire here. I have just one question," She paused, "Of course you don't have to answer. Why are your eyes golden?"

For a moment he isn't sure what to say. The question washes over him at first, his mind taking a moment to register the actual words. "We're vegetarians."

The 'we' he notes, does not go unnoticed. He can tell by the split second flicker of her eyes to either side of her, her shoulders gain a little more tension and her fingers twitch, imperceptibly, upward.

"Vegetarians?" Her light voice heavy with curiosity and near confusion. "Vampire Vegetarians?"

The skepticism in her voice is clear, and Emmett decides almost laughingly, understandable. She's shifted only slightly since the encounter began, and Emmett is impressed because Humans have always been fidgety. "We only drink animal blood." He shrugs, and her eyes light up brighter than before.

"Interesting!" She exclaims immediately, "I've heard rumors but never met a vampire who follows that culture."

A thousand questions dance through Emmett's mind at once but before he can ask her any of them, she grins wide and tilts her head slightly. "My name is Jasmine," she hesitates for a moment, a mere second, "Potter."

Emmett is a little less compelled to run but still cautious. He is careful to not keep up unneeded pretenses, breathe, for one. "Emmett Cullen." He says politely, inclining his own head to her. "Can I ask a question?"

She laughs, the sound rushing over him like wind, "You just have," She informs him, but continues, "But go ahead, ask away."

"What are you doing here?"

Jasmine's smile faltered slightly, "Well it's a forest. Secluded. Quiet. I was just going for a nice little walk."

Emmett doesn't tell her that it is at least two hours to the nearest town. Or that he had been hunting a bear, and he had heard a sharp, distinctive crack and then her scent had washed over him completely soothing and near enticing. He had leaped from branch to branch until he had been perched nearly above her, refusing to breath lest he be tempted.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" He asks, and she stares at him silently.

"I'm going to sit down," she says careful, waiting a moment before sinking smoothly to the forest floor. Throughout the motion she did not take her eyes off of him. It's almost unsettling. "I've met a different kind of vampire before," She says carefully, "But he was the traditional legend kind. Burn up in the sun kinda guy." She says the last part so casually that he can't help but laugh.

"He was rather polite, if not a bit...grabby.. Of course, it was at a party so perhaps he'd figure everyone else was to wrapped up in their talk and activities to notice."

There is a long pause of silence and Emmett wonders why he is still here when his mind is telling him that this graceful girl is dangerous. Why, when he could so easily outrun this human, or at least, this girl he was almost certain was human.

"Another kind?"

"Yes. I've seen others like your kind too, but I was fairly cautious to not get too close. I didn't fancy having a long discussion with them- or fighting them if they got..agitated. It'd be too hard to explain the outcome."

Something in her words seemed ominous, like not even she was sure what would have happened. But it was the implication that she knew she would fight these unnamed vampires and win- So sure of it that she would be pinned explaining the situation to some authority of sort.

"Fight them?" Emmett asked slowly, golden eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well, yes. They aren't particularly known for understanding." She muttered, though seemed to understand perfectly well that he could hear every word. At Emmett's glance she seemed to realize that she had misunderstood the question completely.

"Oh," she said casually, hand reaching up to push a stray lock of auburn hair from her face. "You wanted to know how I'd _fight_ them." A humorless smile graced her face, and she shifted slight the leaves around her rustling. "I could show you some of the more fun aspects."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Show me?"

"I don't see why not," She said, though the smile she flashed this time seemed more genuine, "You are obviously curious, you haven't run yet even though you want to."

Emmett froze. She knew? The emotions flashed in his eyes, panic, confusion, concern.

"I didn't read your mind," She said seriously, eyes locked onto his, "I wouldn't dare without permission. You did nothing to deserve that." He didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the sincere promise in those words. For a moment, she looked haunted, older, and even more dangerous, fatal. "It's just that people are uneasy. It's instinctive," she said a little sadly, "They don't stick around after a feeling like that, and I can't blame them." There was something left unsaid at the end of the statement, Emmett sensed, and he found himself feeling sad as well.

This girl, alone in the woods, seemed sadder than anything he had ever seen in that moment. Her eyes shone with a multitude of emotion, and now that he really looked, he could see the deep rooted sadness in them. In fact, he stopped to really look at her, taking everything in.

Her auburn hair fell to just a little ways below her shoulders, thick curls that bounced with every movement. She was muscled but still slender, the gray sweater she wore slipped off one of her shoulders, revealing a long jagged scar that traveled below the collar of the sweater.

The lightening bolt scar that stretched down to meet her eyebrow was old, light against her dark skin. It seemed too precise to be from an accident, the jagged lines exact and seemingly measured.

It was her eyes though, that really captured him. Wide and greener than any other he'd ever seen. Beautiful and unnerving and shining with so many emotions. Emmett hadn't been 'alive' as long as Carlisle or Edward, but he had seen enough to know sorrow and loneliness and he could see that in those unnatural eyes. She was haunted.

"Show me." He said finally, watching a tentative smile flash across her face.

She flicked her wrist slightly and the air around her arm seemed to ripple then suddenly she was holding a delicately carved polished stick. She gave it a slight wave and the leaves that coated the forest ground seemed to float up and dance around them in the air.

All of the vivid colors of fall leaves surrounded them dancing lazily and Emmett's eyes were wide and his mind racing. He reached out to touch a leaf and found it danced around his hand. Then, he heard Jasmine laugh. She watched him with wide amused eyes, the smile seemingly genuine as she did.

"What is it?" Emmett asked her, turning all of his attention back onto the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Magic," She says, and her eyes seem to _glow_ and for a moment Emmett is entirely speechless. He tries to gather all of the thoughts and questions running in his mind but that word comes to the forefront of every thought. _Magic magic magic._

Somehow he knows there's no way she could be lying to him. It's magic through and through and there's no other answer for it, and somehow it feels just right when the word leaves her lips.

Magic.

"Amazing," He sighs out, "I've never seen anything like it."

Jasmine laughs loudly, "It is amazing isn't it." And the leaves freeze midair, suspended and unmoving and then after a few long moments begin to float down to the ground little by little.

"Are you the only one?" Emmett asks her, and he silently decides that even if she was, it would be fitting. With the unique way she moves, and speaks and _exists_ it doesn't seem so far fetched that she'd be the only one capable of such amazing things. But when she opens her mouth to answer there's a hesitation again.

"No. Well, not with Magic anyways. There are entire communities hidden away," She says simply, "But I'm different than those people too. They can tell I'm different now."

Emmett doesn't question it this time. He can still feel the energy of the magic in the air, flowing and sliding over the hard stone that is his skin, drifting lazily in the air itself like a cool breeze. Jasmine smiles a little sadly as she continues to watch him.

"You've been holding your breath, haven't you?" She asks, and before waiting for his answer she waves the stick, _Wand?_ In the air again and whispers, "Breathe."

Emmett does. He's amazed to find that her scent is almost gone entirely, and what remains is different, warped into something like frost in the dead of winter and almost ironically, lilies.

Her heartbeat is still there, loud and commanding the blood rushing in her veins, but it's easier to ignore the sound of blood without the scent.

"Wow." is all he can manage and she laughs, throwing her head back and Emmett thinks it's the most beautiful sound he's heard in his entire 'life'. He wants to reach out and touch her, even as some part of him urges him to run, another urges him to never leave her side again.

In less than an hour, Jasmine Potter as managed to become the most mesmerizing and confusing and beautiful thing in his existence.


	2. Chapter 2

They talk for hours. Emmett tells her some things about his family. How Carlisle overcame the odds to help others, unnaturally skilled and careful in his field. He tells her about how kind and compassionate Esme is, how she makes a wonderful mother to all of them. Jasmine's eyes seem longing when he talks of his 'parents' and when she tells him the few things she's willing to share right away about herself it becomes heart-breakingly clear why.

Jasmine tells him about her parents being murdered when she was still too young to remember too much about them. She tells him that her childhood was survivable at best and that she never knew how truly great her parents were until she learned about magic and the true death of her parents.

She tells him how hard she tried to make her own place and family at her school, and how she'd succeeded but now she told him she was too scared to return.

She didn't tell him about her scars, and he honestly wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the answer if he heard them now. Just her tale about the people who hated her for being her made him swell with anger. Instead she talked about her friends, how they told her they missed her but she knew if she went back it would only strain them.

"This is nice," She told him suddenly after a long pause in conversation, "I like talking to you Emmett. You make me feel...relaxed."

For reasons Emmett wasn't completely sure of he felt like he was the happiest thing on the planet in that moment. Jasmine was leaning against a tree, legs crossed in front of her and staring up at the branches above her.

"I think it's nice too," he says. It's better than blurting out how amazing she looks, he decides, because for everything she is he doesn't want to scare her away emotionally. So instead he tells her that and while she admires the changing, dying leaves around them he admires her.

She reminds him of winter and spring all at once, the cold, killing frosts of winter and the new blooming life of spring seem to swirl within her, dancing and twisting around each other but never meeting. It amazes him.

She waves her hand and golden sparks ripple in the air and gather into something solid, a tiny gold ball with the most delicate looking wings fluttering as it hovered in front of her face. It hovers for only a moment, however, before zipping off at an amazing speed and dodging it's way through branches and then inches from the ground.

Emmett is sure that if he were a human, it would be just a blur. "It's called a snitch," Jasmine explained, watching his eyes track the tiny flying object, it hovers in front of him for a moment as if taunting him before zooming away again, "They are from a game called Quidditch. It was my job, as seeker, To catch it to end and hopefully win the game."

Jasmine's eyes follow the golden ball for a few moments before she straightens up proudly, "I was the best seeker we had in years. A little luck, a bit of tricky flying and I was ready to go."

Emmett's eyes snap back to her instantly. Everything in his mind had come to a halt because did she just say _flying?_

"Flying?"

"Hhm?" Jasmine glances over at his confused face before laughing, "Yeah. It's a sport played on brooms." she laughs and Emmett's eyes are wide with wonder at the thought.

"Brooms? Like, broomsticks? Amazing, oh my god." He's laughing with the pure wonder and amazement of it all. Of course it's broomsticks. Magic is real, trolls, and werewolves and he exists so why shouldn't there be a sport on brooms?

He thinks about saying something else when Jasmine reaches out and snatches the golden ball

mid-flight. It's wings flutter softly in her hand. She talks a tentative step toward him and when nothing happens she takes another until she standing right in front of him. She lowers herself to the ground and reaches slowly for his hand.

Curious and a little excited he lets her take it, pulling it toward her and turning it palm up without flinching at the temperature. A shock travels through him at the contact, and judging by her eyes she feels it too. Her scent overwhelms him, winter frost and flowers that have never seemed so inviting before make him want to stay there forever.

She places the golden snitch in his hand and closes his fingers. She does not pull her hands from his after she does so, instead she lingers there, so close that he holds his breath on instinct."I want to see you again, Emmett, would that be okay?"

 _Great. Fantastic. Incredible. Life changing._

"More than okay." He says, and for a moment, Jasmine Potter tenses as though she might move forward just a few inches, and excitement rushed through him in waves. He wants her to close the distance between them, wants it like he's never wanted anything else.

"Tomorrow," she whispers, and his mind is so muddled it takes him a moment to register, "Right here, 10 am." He nods and she pulls her hands away and in one smooth fluid movement stands up and takes two steps back.

There is a second of complete silence and then with a sharp crack, she vanished.

Emmett Cullen's world had just been turned on it's head, and he couldn't wait to see more of the person who'd done it.

0o0o0

Everyone is waiting for him when he arrives home. Alice is grinning, bouncing next to Jasper looking more excited than he's seen her for sometime.

Edward smirks at him and he half understands what's happened. They know he's been talking with Jasmine Potter, and maybe Alice seen that she knew what he was, and they were worried. He was ready to defend her with all he had when Alice finally spoke.

"Emmett found his mate!"

Everything clicked.

Did she know? What would she say? Would it scare her off or make her regret meeting him again? Would she ask him to turn her? He couldn't He wouldn't dream of it. No no no. A thousands thoughts kept flashing through his head before he could even thoroughly examine them, a jagged sort of hope and panic twisting in his gut before Edward placed to firm hands on his shoulders.

"Stop. Emmett, Stop." He said slowly, "Calm down."

If he could blush, he's sure he's be turned completely red by now but he only nods dumbly as his brother tries to reassure him.

"She's your mate, Emmett. It might not be easy, she might be confused, you might be confused but she's your mate and I'm positive she won't intentionally hurt you."

Emmett could feel the tension leave him, and he supposed a lot of it was Jasper's doing, but he said nothing.

"Are you sure?" He asked Alice directly, even as his mind flashed, _who else could it be after today?_

Alice nodded. "She cares about you. Already she must because I don't think I'd have seen what I did otherwise."

Emmett processed her words. "What did you see?"

"It's going to be fine." Alice told him, and said nothing else. She was smiling softly and he finally gave a small, strained smile of his own. The weight of the snitch was comforting in his pocket when he addressed his family all at once.

"I'm going to go see her again tomorrow." He said, and he felt an overwhelming relief when Esme grins as Carlisle thumps him on the back.

"I'm happy for you son."

He has a fleeting thought as he leaves to figure out something to give Jasmine in exchange for the snitch, one that makes him feel a way he's never felt and that makes Edward's eyes widen almost comically.

 _I hope this means Jasmine can have the family she's tried to create._


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett decides to give Jasmine a drawing. It's cheesy and sentimental but he figures that it's something she'd enjoy.

He hasn't drawn in maybe thirty years or so, but he focuses as hard as he can on capturing every detail about Jasmine, surrounded by the dancing leaves.

It took roughly three hours and twenty sketches before he decides that it's as good as it will get. It's not perfect but it's pretty damn close if he does say so himself. He's still nervous and excited about the discovery that this remarkable girl is his mate, and the vision of her, so close to him and her hands on his kept filtering to the front of his mind.

He left quietly just before ten, and when he made it to the meeting place he was greeted by the sight of Jasmine's legs dangling lazily from the same branch he had perched on yesterday, humming softly to herself.

"Morning Emmett." She dropped down from the tree more gracefully than Emmett supposed any normal human should be able too. She grinned at him as she pushed a stray curl out of her face.

"This is," Emmett held out the drawing, "This is for you."

And for a moment, as Jasmine gently took the paper from his hands he thought that he had ruined everything, her entire body tensed, her eyes watering- he was going to apologize but she spoke first.

"You made me look so beautiful."

Emmett was speechless, watching in concerned silence as Jasmine waved her hand over the drawing and a polished dark wood frame formed around it. "Thank you so much," She whispered lowly, breath catching slightly, "It looks so beautiful."

"You looked beautiful." Emmett muttered softly, and Jasmine Potter's eyes were locked on him.

"Emmett," She said, gripping the frame in her hands tight, "I'm not normal by magical standards either. I know that you're a vampire and you might not care now-but you might later, when you know everything."

"I can't think of a thing that would make me feel any different." He insisted, watching her glance up at the sky.

When she finally, finally, looked at him once more her eyes were filled with tears and she smiled almost bitterly. "I hope," She said quietly, "you are right, Emmett Cullen."

This time it was Emmett who did most of the talking, telling stories of his travels with the rest of the Cullens and the way their little 'family' worked. He told her, carefully, about the other's and their gifts, Alice's visions, Jasper's empathy, Edwards mind reading. She had looked momentarily uncomfortable with the last one, but the emotion was wiped from her face almost immediately as it appeared.

Sometimes, for minutes they would sit in silence next to each other, Emmett listening to the sound of her heartbeat, her breathing, the blood rushing through her body, breathing in deep that scent of lilies and frost.

He studied her in that time, and he thought she studied him too. He payed attention to every small fidget, every twitch. He clenched his jaw when he saw the faint lines on the back of her hands, a deliberately carved "I must not tell lies." in slanted print. He counted all the visible scars and wondered if and when he'd find out where they came from.

It wasn't until her stomach rumbled Emmett realized how much time had truly past. "You need to eat." He said dumbly, "I forgot."

Jasmine laughed. "I haven't," she said, motioning to a normal looking bag that sat beside her. He knew it was anything but normal because she had brought it with her, and when she stuck her arm in it up to the elbow he couldn't help but grin at the sight, "I know that you don't have to, So I packed some things for me. Gifts for you as well!"

Emmett gently caught the wrapped package she tossed at him after withdrawing her arm from the bag. She pulled out her own food and grinned. "Go ahead and open it." She watched him eagerly as he gently unwrapped the package.

He was more than just a little confused to find a bundle of lollipops in his hand. He realized she must have cast something on them because he couldn't smell them at all. She grinned and suddenly the scent were there, Deer, Bear, and something he had never smelled before.

"Blood pops," She said, "A modified version anyways. I asked a couple of my friends if they could make a vampire friendly version, vegetarian, of course." Amusement coated her voice as she specified vegetarian and Emmett realized that it was rather funny that a bunch of creature that live off blood could somehow consider themselves Vegetarian.

"What's this one?" Emmett asked, holding up one which the smell was new, it was enticing but so different, nothing like human blood and only vaguely resembling animal blood.

"Dragon Blood," Emmett froze, "The Twins said they weren't really sure how it would taste to you but it's worth a shot right?"

"Dragon Blood." Emmett repeated, he hesitated a moment before tasting the candy. Jasmine laughed at the amazed expression that fell over his face.

"I'll take that as it's good." She began to eat her own food as Emmett savored the candy. "The twins are expecting me to gather feedback but they said they'd be happy to make your family more if you all like them."

"The twins are the ones with the Joke shop, right?"

Jasmine grinned. "Of course." There was a pause of peaceful quiet. "Did you tell your family about me?" Jasmine asked suddenly, looking apprehensive.

"They know that I'm here with you." Emmett told her carefully, "But I did not tell them about, well, about you."

And he hadn't. Edward probably knew, and Alice of course, but he hadn't told them of her magic, her unnatural grace for a mortal, the instant instinct to run from her, he didn't tell them about her because for once he wanted something for himself, if at least for only a little while.

"It might be a good idea if you do," She said, and she searched his face for a moment. Jasmine continued, "I don't want to make you keep secrets from your family Emmett. It's your choice but I want to make it clear that the choice is there."

"You could meet them. They'd be willing to meet you, talk with you."

There was that hesitation again, a halting edge to her voice as she almost refused to turn her eyes back to him.

"I need to tell you about me first," she says, and turns her eyes up to the sky and inhales deep, "It's all about choices, Emmett, what we are, and It's unfair to ask you to make a choice without understanding who I am."

"I think I made my choice already," He says and Jasmine's too green eyes lock onto him suddenly, staring long and hard, he imagines that she's staring at his very soul, (Unless Edward in all his musing is right and they have none) and he knows he's supposed to be uncomfortable with it.

The baser instincts he relies on to hunt are trapped somewhere between unease and longing.

"It's a very long, confusing story," Jasmine says, "But I can show you where I'm staying and tell you tomorrow." She says, her light voice inflecting at the end so that it sounds more like a question but Emmett only knows one answer.

"Okay," He agrees, she hasn't torn her eyes away from him yet, but something in those unnatural eyes has shifted, something like hope glimmers in them.

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere shifts, and Jasmine is no longer staring, but she's grinning a lopsided grin and she teases, "I'll have to be sure to put away my moving photos tonight."

He can't help but grin back at her, "Don't you dare," He says with an almost mocking seriousness that makes her laugh once more, soft and real.

"Tomorrow, 8 A.M, meet me here." She smiles, "I have to go get ready for tomorrow, and you can tell your family that Sometime soon I'll be happy to meet them."

Emmett's eyes light up as Jasmine stands from her spot, stretching slightly. He stands too, impossibly fast. She grins, and her face darkens with a blush as she steps closer and gives him a swift kiss on the cheek, and then taking three steps back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emmett Cullen." And like that she's gone, leaving a grinning Emmett in the woods with a hand pressed against his tingling cheek.

 **A/N: So there's chapter three! I have the next parts of the story started already, though I'm unsure if it will be in one or multiple chapters. I've also been going through and trying to decide if I should have detailed** **explanations of Jasmine's past or just Reference events that are close/canon and go more in depth with the events that Diverge from Canon.**

 **I value your input as readers so please give me your opinion on the issue, and as always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These next few chapters may/ will include past Character death, child abuse, torture, sexual assault. I will put a warning in the text before these things as well.**

"It's gonna be uncomfortable," Jasmine says from her perch, it comes in lieu of a greeting and she's smiling but Emmett can see the anxious feelings in her face, "Or it is for most."

"What is?" He asks, and then she disappears and reappears on the ground next to him, grinning ear to ear.

"Magical Travel," She tells him brightly, "I guess it depends on the person, apparition has grown on me but I still prefer a broom anyday." She inhales the cool, crisp air of the woods around them and then holds out her arm. "Hold on, alright? Try not to let go and uh, I guess I don't have to worry about you throwing up at least."

Emmett, only slightly worried, places a hand on her arm. He can feel the warmth of her skin through the long sleeves, the current between them running strong. "Ready?" she breathes out after a moment, holding her wand in her other hand, She waited for Emmett's nod.

Just Like that, Emmett feels like he's being pulled through a small tube, every part of him being compressed and then tossed around. All in all the sensation lasts mere seconds, and then he's laying on his back staring at a nearly cloudless sky and thinking that if he were human he would have thrown up twice over.

"Unpleasant," He confirms when Jasmine's head comes into view, wearing a sympathetic smile.

"Well here it is," She shrugs as Emmett stands and she bites her lip as Emmett stares opened mouth and wide eyed.

"It's-"

"It's better than it looks, I swear it." And she walks forward to duck down into the tent, "Come on, I'll show you."

Emmett was pretty skeptical, sure, Jasmine was magic, full of energy and power and something dangerous (What else would make him want to _run_?) But a tent?

Still he bit back any retort and followed her in. He stopped in his tracks, spinning in place as his mind struggled to understand what his eyes were seeing. It was big. Big enough to stand in, to put a couch in, hell, it looked like it had an entire other room!

"I know," Jasmine laughed, "I love magic." She sat down on the couch, motioning Emmett to take the armchair across from her.

"So I guess I should start at the beginning. But I should warn you some of this isn't for the faint of heart." Emmett watched her twisting the extra fabric of her sleeve in her hands, "I haven't really had to explain it all to someone else in detail before so please be patient."

"I have all the time in the world," He told her, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile when he does, but it's brief as his face takes on a more serious expression, "So as long as you need, I'll be patient."

Jasmine gave a strained smile, "It started before I was even born," her voice is softer than he's ever heard it and she moves to twirl a lock of hair in between her fingers, "The magical world was at war, it was bad from the stories I heard. A man who went by Voldemort decided he would rid the magical world of those he did not consider worthy. In his mind it was those who did not have significant magical lineage. Magical children born to non magical parents, called muggleborns, were a main target along with Muggles, which are non magical people."

"My parents were part of an organization that defied Voldemort and fought battles for the rights of all. My Father was from an old Pureblood house that was very open minded and less traditional than some others. My Mother was a muggleborn, one of the brightest witches. A prophecy was made that a child would be born to parents that defied Voldemort thrice, at the end of July, would have the power to defeat Voldemort. Two Children fit the Prophecy, me and my God Brother, Neville. So Voldemort deemed us threats, something to be rid of."

"My clearest memory of my mother," Jasmine's breath hitched, "Is her begging for my life, telling Voldemort to take her rather than me. He told her..He told her if she stepped aside he would spare her and she refused. But When Voldemort tried to kill me, the curse, supposed to be unsurvivable, failed. It rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body."

"Jasmine...I'm..I'm so sorry." She'd told him before her parents were murdered but not that she could even faintly recall it, or that she had been the true target of the attack.

"I...I think that it might be easier to show you some of these, I could fill in the gaps after." Jasmine waved her wand and carved stone bowl(?) appeared on the table in front of them, runes etched into the sides. "It's called a pensieve, It will allow me to show you memories instead of just telling you. Of course it's only if you want?"

"If it will be easier for you," Emmett agreed, Watching as she nodded and then put the wand against her temple, when she pulled it away a silvery substance came with and she let it fall into the pensieve.

"Before we view these memories, I want to warn you, When my parents died I was placed with my mother's sister. She and her husband were not..nice people." Jasmine took a deep breath, "Just, uh, Lean in."

Emmett followed her instructions, surprised when he seemed to fall into the bowl. He spun around and watched as Jasmine appeared silently beside him. The house they were in seemed far too clean, almost as if it were unlived in.

"Welcome," Jasmine said blankly, "To number four Privet Drive." That's when Emmet saw exactly where Jasmine's eyes were pointed, a small cupboard under the stairs with a shiny brass look screwed onto the outside.

 **(The following scene contains child abuse,)**

" _Girl! Girl Get up now!" A horse like woman commanded, swinging open the cupboard door after unlatching the lock. The woman grabbed a small, think arm and yanked a child from the cupboard._

 _Instantly, Emmett_ Knew. _The child had large, bleary green eyes and choppy auburn curls spilling down her back dark, yellowing bruises on her bare arms and exposed legs. He could feel the unease and anger swelling within him, blooming under his skin._

" _Yes, Aunt Petunia." The child stuttered, fear evident in her eyes._

 _A whale of a man stomped down the stairs shortly after and sat down at the dining table. Emmett watched the memory-Jasmine Flinch at his entrance, and he noticed how the real Jasmine, a few steps away from him flinched too subtly for a human eye to see._

 _Jasmine served the man his breakfast, careful to keep her eyes downcast. She washed the pans and other dishes as the family ate._

" _The bacon wasn't crisp." The man said bluntly- And he watched the child deflate, tears sparkling in her still down cast eyes._

" _I'll take care of it, dear, you go on ahead to work." Petunia assured her husband. She waited for him to leave before turning on the child. "Ungrateful brat," a sharp smack echoed through the kitchen, and Emmett could feel the anger swelling hot in his chest, "We give you everything, A place to sleep, food to eat, clothes to wear and you can't even cook properly!"_

 _The young girl was dragged back and shoved roughly into the cupboard, "You'll stay there until Vernon gets home."_

 _The memory was suddenly shifting, and when it settled, Emmett recognized a slightly older Jasmine, running from a heavy boy and two others. "Come back here, Potter!"_

 _The girl was wearing oversized everything, tattered and shoes falling apart as she ran. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. She stumbled, gasping as she landed hard on the ground. A taller, slim boy caught her ponytail as she struggled to get up._

" _Got you, Potter!" The boy yanked on her ponytail, pulling her backwards as she cried out. "Here you go Dudley!"_

" _This is what you get for making Mum mad last night!" Before Dudley's fist connected the memory warped again._

 _He knew, somehow, he had not seen the worst of the memories, but the rage he could feel burning inside of him was almost unreal._

Emmett watched as that memory faded and suddenly found himself back in the real world. Jasmine staring at him from her spot across the table, hands shaking.

"I'm so sorry," He said, "I'm so sorry you ever had to live like that. I hope the got what they deserved." He growled the last part, he could feel the venom pooling behind his teeth.

"I'm sorry you had to see it, and I'm sorry that it might not be the last." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes. She collected the memory from the pensieve and took a few minutes before placing a new one in. "I'm skipping to Hogwarts, or well, the journey there and my first year.

She motioned for him to lean in and he obeyed, falling once again through memories.

 _Then suddenly, They were in the middle of a train station. "This way, come on, Oh there's always so many muggles," Emmett heard the real Jasmine laugh next to him and he turned to see a Red headed family rushing past. The younger Jasmine timidly approached._

"Those are the Weasley's." Jasmine told him, grinning, "The twins, Ginny, Ron, Percy, and of course, the woman herself, Molly."

Then he was being pulled back into the real world again, and Jasmine was frowning slightly in front of him.

"The next thing I'm going to show you is..it's my first real encounter with Voldemort. I just, I just thought I should warn you."

Jasmine replaced the memory and let Emmett lean in again.

" _Ask the child what she sees…."_

" _I see myself, with my family." Jasmine answered automatically. Emmett watched the reflection place the stone in her pocket._

" _Liar!" The voice hissed, and Jasmine cringed at the venom in the word._

 _Emmett watched as Quirrell burned beneath her touch, and finally as she too fell to the ground in exhaustion._

The memory ended. Emmett's eyes locked onto Jasmine who sat in front of him, stone faced.

"It gets more dangerous as the years go on," She said not looking directly at him, "It became war. I'm going to try and show you the most important things, but I'm not sure I can show you everything."

" _There's something loose in the castle, attacking students.."_

" _I can hear a voice in the walls..It wants blood.."_

The memory warped around them.

" _Hermione!" Emmett could hear the pain in both the children's voices as they looked at the petrified girl, "Hermione, Oh my god."_

" _I'm going to find out who's behind this and...and.." Ron laid a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up tear tracks had formed on her face._

 _The memory switched abruptly, and this time it seemed Ron was most Distraught._

" _Ginny. They've taken Ginny." He said dully, the tension was thick in the air and suddenly, Ron flung the cloak off of himself, "We know what Lockhart's going up against, we can tell him!" Ron said, and Jasmine followed as he began printing down the hallway._

" _She's dying. Please, you have to help her."_

 _Tom Riddle stood a little ways away from the two girls, Jasmine frantically trying to wake Ginny._

 _Emmett watched Tom Riddle Reveal himself and clenched his fists hard as the Basilisk attacked. The back of his throat burned at the sight of the blood, even in the memory._

 _The next thing he knew the Fang was plunged into the diary hard, and Tom Riddle was screaming._

" _Hey Fawkes. I guess I won't be making it back up there, huh. You think you can go get help for Ginny? She's gonna be scared if she wakes up alone." He watched in amazement as the Phoenix cried onto the wound, and Jasmine's own eyes widened._

" _Phoenix tears have incredible healing properties," Jasmine told him as Emmett watched the memory, "Fawkes saved my life."_

When they exited the memory Jasmine seemed to look a little better than she had previously.

"The next year is sort of confusing, and I'm going to do my best to tell you what happened." Jasmine said, "When my parents heard the prophecy, they went into hiding under a complex charm. This charm would hide their location except from people who the secret-keeper told. The secret-keeper would be the only one who could reveal the location as well."

"My Father's best friend, Sirius Black, was the first choice for secret keeper. He'd known my father for years and even ended up living with him after he turned sixteen. Sirius is also my Godfather. He convinced my father to switch secret keepers without telling anyone so that he could serve as a false lead. Sirius was convinced that Voldemort's followers would target him first for answers."

Jasmine Switched memories in the Pensive as she explained, "We can view some memories and I will explain while we do."

She explained Sirius's perceived guilt and somewhat about the marauders as Emmett divided his attention between watching memories and her explanations.

"So he never got a trial?" Emmett asked as they re-emerged.

"None. I was absolutely livid when I found that out," Jasmine said, "And that's when I decided to go to the Goblins."

"At the bank?"

Jasmine nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. "They are the best at business for a price. But Sirius was heir and supposed to be the head of a Noble and Ancient house, something very important in the magical world. His vaults in the bank were sitting mostly stagnant, making no new money. So of course the Goblins helped."

She seemed to think for a moment before waving her hand, "Those meetings aren't necessarily important right now," Her expression shifted, a frown on her face as she seemed to try to decide something, "This next year was, in hindsight, the beginning of a war. Please, tell me if you can't watch something. I'll try to explain as we go."

Jasmine launched into an explanation of the Triwizard tournament.

Emmett watched with wonder, amazement, often having to remind himself that she was alive, fine, here, protected.

But as he watched her spin during what she said was the Yule Ball, smiling genuinely at Neville, that she did not have the same amount of grace he had come to expect. She was not graceless, but she was not dangerous. Nothing in the way she moved every made him think of a predator.

He was distracted however, as a boy approached Jasmine during the ball.

" _Why, If it isn't the Girl-who-lived, Jasmine Potter."_

 _Jasmine looked less than pleased as she greeted the older boy. "Mclaggen." She nodded curtly, "My date is waiting for me over there if you don't mind-" She had moved to sidestep him when he grabbed her arm tugging her back._

"" _I'd like to ask for a dance, the Champion should dance with anyone who asks, right?"_

" _If you don't-"_

The memory switched abruptly, leaving Emmett staggering to catch up to his surroundings. "Sorry," the real Jasmine muttered, "That wasn't going to be pleasant."

 **(Mentioned character death)**

It wasn't until watching the final task, Jasmine fighting, dueling the dark lord after taking a curse meant to inflict such devastating pain, that he saw it. She stood, slowly, from Cedric's dead body with a hard glint in her eyes.

 _I'm dangerous,_ it said, seeping into the air around her, everyone crowded around them, cheering first until the realization struck.

Her eyes, hard and empty as the professor led her away left Emmett to fear what was still to come in her story.

 **A/N: Wow okay, this took a long time, and it's a pretty decent length. I wanna thank ya'll for your patience and support! Monday marks the beginning of Hell week (one more week til finals!) and then, obviously, finals and moving out of my dorm and then a convention! So I decided to stop nit piking my choices for this chapter and save it for the next one!**

 **The next chapter is when things really start to diverge from Canon so I hope you are all prepared for that. I'll be going more in depth for those memories as well for obvious reasons.**

 **Until then, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, I will place warning when and if they are needed!**

"This is the summer I went to the Goblins," Jasmine told him, "Voldemort was back, whether anyone believed me or not- and I was going to prepare for the war that was coming."

 _Gringotts decadent hall was just as amazing as the first time she had set foot in the bank._

 _Ignoring the muttering and sideways glances thrown at her by adult witches and wizards Jasmine made her way to the first available goblin. "Can I help you?" it asked gruffly._

" _May your profits grow and your enemies fall at your feet," Jasmine said almost instantly, bowing her head slightly. The Goblin seemed surprised for only a second before returning a greeting._

" _May your gold flow and your enemies cower before you."_

 _Jasmine paused for a moment, looking side to side before leaning in and near whispered, "I need to speak with the Goblin that holds the Potter account. I will pay for a private extended meeting." She raised her voice slightly, a small smile on her face, "A visit to my vault please." She handed over the key and the goblin nodded._

" _With me please," The goblin said, leading her through a series of winding halls, which were decorated with expensive statues and golden framed portraits and treasures under such heavy enchantments that the power was palpable._

" _Here," The goblin said gruffly, stopping in front of a plain looking door and swinging it open, "Account manager Ragnok will be here shortly."_

 _It took a few minutes, but finally Ragnok entered with a triumphant grin. They exchanged greetings quickly. "The first order of business, Heir Potter, is a blood lineage test. This will confirm your identity and all of your holdings that may come with it."_

 _Jasmine nodded, holding her hand out, palm up and watched with little nervousness as the goblin made a small cut on it, letting blood drip for a few moments onto a parchment sitting on the desk._

' _Jasmine Lily Potter' appeared in golden, elegant script on the parchment, more words slowly appearing below it:_

' _Heir of Most noble and ancient house of Potter (Birthright)_

 _Heir of Most Noble and Ancient house of Black (named by Sirius Black)_

 _Heir of Noble and Ancient house of Peverell (Birthright)_

" _What an interesting development," Ragnok grinned, "It seems that you have far more than you anticipated." There was a hungry gleam in the goblin's eyes but Jasmine smiled slightly._

" _It seems I will have to discuss all my accounts eventually. For now, I believe there is a clause that allows me to claim the head of Potter house as last of surviving line as I am now fifteen."_

 _The Goblin nodded, and Emmett watched as Jasmine became Lady Potter._

" _Now," the newly established Lady Potter said, "Manager Ragnok, I seem to be in a very interesting predicament," At the Goblin's nod she continued, "I have come across information regarding Sirius Black."_

" _What does this have to do with your vaults?"_

" _The Black vaults sit stagnant. The only money they gain is interest, no investments, withdrawals or deposits. Imagine what could change if the Black vaults once again had life? They are the Third largest vaults? Second?"_

"I had to do _so_ much studying for this. I think Hermione thought I'd gone mental, reading and asking for as many books as I could. But after Cedric, I realized that war wasn't going to wait for me to grow up. So I decided to get smart." Jasmine said from beside him, "And in their world, politics is power."

Emmett nodded, wanting to know everything he could about her, needing to know how she became _her,_ how she came into his life.

" _Sirius Black is innocent, and he never received a trial. I would like to employ the help of Goblins to clear his name. I am willing to pay the price, My family's honor has been insulted and the Black family name dirtied with accusations of betrayal."_

" _Lady Potter," Ragnok grinned, "You relay the message to Lord Black that the Goblins will indeed gather the evidence needed to organize a trial."_

"The trial was pretty simple," Jasmine said suddenly, "The supposed to be Lord of a most noble and Ancient house being held without trial was stunning to the public, even if it was Sirius Black. A small dose of truth serum and Sirius was free. Dumbledore was disappointed in me for organizing Sirius's freedom, convinced that I'd played a card far too early in the game."

"I don't like him," Emmett growled, "He sounds like a manipulator."

Jasmine turned her unnatural gaze to him, but after a second her eyes softened. "He was a leader. Convinced that what he did he did for the greater good, and sometimes it was and sometimes it hurt people more than it really helped. He was human, undeniably so. He had faults and made mistakes but he cared for people to. There are things he did that I still struggle to understand and do not forgive. Yet, in the end, he tried to protect even those beyond redemption."

"He left you with the Dursley's." Emmett said flatly, and Jasmine smiled.

"Shall we continue?" Emmett only nodded, not willing to press onto a subject she did not want to touch.

" _And introducing our new Defence against the Dark arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge."_

 _Emmett eyed the pink toad looking woman, and he heard the conversation at the table beside him, "This outta be good," Ron Weasley said and Jasmine snickered along with him._

" _She's from the Ministry,"Jasmine said after a moment._

 _Hermione said quietly, "Jasmine, they're spying on you."_

" _Let them. What do they think, I'm building an army?"_

 _The memory warped suddenly, and Emmett took only a few seconds to recollect and observe his surroundings._

" _We will not need wands in this class, of course, we will study theory."_

" _Ma'am, How will we protect ourselves?"_

" _The Ministry employs Aurors to protect the Citizens. Who would dare attack School Children?"_

" _Voldemort has no qualms about harming anyone in his way." Jasmine said calmly from her seat, hardly raising her voice. Emmett knew by now that Jasmine had a natural talent for finding trouble, or trouble finding her and he was under no illusion that this would end well._

" _Miss Potter," Umbridge bristled, "He-who-must-not-be-named is gone. Despite your delusions, no one is going around attacking school children. I will not tolerate lies in my classroom. Detention, at eight pm, Miss Potter."_

 _Hermione had pinned Jasmine with a glare that made her keep her mouth closed._

"Emmett…"

Emmett hands were clenched hard, teeth bared as he observed the memory.

"I must not tell lies," He ground out, "She did that, didn't she?" A sudden, calming wave of Jasmine's magic came over him, trying to ebb away the anger burning through him. They were pulled from the memory and Jasmine sat in front of him, eyes concerned.

"I forgot you would have seen that already," She said gently, he took her hand carefully and turned it over, eyes tracing the faint scar of the words. A scar she had carried, he now knew, since she was fifteen, "I'm sorry."

"Never, ever apologize," He told her firmly, "For what any bastard has done to hurt you. I'm not angry at you, never."

"I think..Let's take a break, just for a few minutes." Jasmine sat back breathed deep. "Do..Do you have any questions?"

"Tons," Emmett answered, Jasmine's shoulders tensed for a moment, but she nodded.

"Ask away."

After a moment Emmett continued, "How exactly do brooms work? Could I ride one? Also I was thinking about the joke shop are there a lot of those?"

Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise as she processed the questions. Emmett grinned as the tension left her shoulders. He didn't need to ask her the hard questions now, not when she seemed to be struggling just showing him these memories.

"Well, I'm not actually sure how brooms work but they definitely use some unique spell work. I've always meant to look into it but never got the chance. Neville told me some people are working on growing gravity resistant trees, but I haven't heard a lot about it since. Fred and George currently own the most successful joke shop, recently surpassed Zonko's the past owner of the title."

She grinned, "And I'll take you for a ride on my broom sometime," Her sudden laughter made him grin wider, letting the anger dull and savoring the lightness of the moment.

It was a few more minutes before they continued.

"I won't make you see the actual blood quill, but it's a heavily controlled object that has the user write in their own blood. Umbridge used these as her standard punishment, writing lines."

"She used these on children."

"We all hated her. Well, all of us except the voldemort supporters. They knew that the Ministry denying his return would help him in the long run, only those believing my 'lies' would be prepared for his attacks. She was rather.. _borderline_ herself. No telling if she was supporting the ministry or Voldemort at the time."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Not at first. I thought it was just me. Then Fred and George came to me and told me that a couple of first years had been subject to it as well as a few others. I took it to a professor but they..She didn't want to believe that it was happening, I think."

"In response to Umbridge's continuing Decrees and dumbing down Defence so far it became a joke class, Hermione suggested we make the D.A. Eventually I caved and taught the students what I felt would be essential."

While watching Jasmine's memories of the D.A., Emmett thought at first Jasmine was born to be a teacher. The way she instructed them, molding herself to meet each member's needs and encouraging them to be something great.

But the longer he watched, a new realization came upon him. Jasmine was a great teacher, but she was also a General. The leader of an army, _Dumbledore's Army,_ he thought, was far more than just a name whether anyone knew it at the time or not.

Then the memory switched, and Jasmine sat in a chair in the Umbridge's office.

" _Now Potter, I know that Dumbledore has a secret weapon and you know what and where it is. I need you to tell me."_

" _Dumbledore has no weapon." Jasmine said, and Umbridge smiled._

" _I suppose a little persuasion is needed," She said, turning the photograph of the minster face down, "And Professor Snape informed me that the vertisarium ran out so alternative methods must be used. Pain is a great motivator, after all."_

 _Hermione struggled against the hold the slytherin student had on her. "No, You can't. I'll show you. Jasmine we have to."_

Emmett was filled with a sense of satisfaction watching Umbridge getting dragged off by Centaurs, unable to contain the smug grin on his face.

" _They have Sirius at the ministry!" Jasmine said frantically as they ran back up to the castle, face flushed and eyes almost wild. Hermione struggled to keep pace with the other, nearly tripping over her own feet a couple of time._

" _Jasmine!" she said, as they spotted the others coming to meet them on the bridge, Grabbing the girl's arm and making her stop, "We get to a fireplace, or your mirror and contact Sirius, okay?"_

The wild look in the memory Jasmine's eyes dimmed, but she looked at the others.

" _Ron,Hermione go back to Umbmridge's office and try to contact Sirius through the floo, I'm going to go for my mirror. Ginny, Luna, Go cover them. Neville, with me. We meet back at Umbridge's office."_

It was when Jasmine had the mirror in her hands, already halfway back to Umbridge's office with Neville in tow, that Sirius answered and the frantic look in her eyes melted into relief.

" _Sirius, oh god, where are you?"_

" _Pup? What's wrong? I'm at Grimauld, with Remus and-"_

" _The ministry, Sirius, He's at the Ministry. Whatever is there, a weapon, a person, He's after it and_ he's _there."_

" _Jasmine, you need to stay where you are do you understand me? I'll tell Dumbledore, alright?"_

 _With that the connection on the mirror went quiet, only muffled voices slipping out from the connection._

" _I have to go," Jasmine said suddenly, fingers tightening on the mirror, "What ever is there it's important for Voldemort himself to go after."_

" _But Sirius said he was gonna tell Dumbledore," Neville replied, as Jasmine through open the door to Umbridge's office._

" _And Dumbledore tells us nothing. Whatever is there, it's important. He_ needs _it. Dumbledore goes, puts it in another place that undoubtedly will get targeted, and say nothing of what it is. We have to go. I can't fight a war blind." Jasmine said, and the others fell silent._

" _I'm going with you!" Ginny said, Back straight and chest puffed out, "You aren't alone," She said slightly quieter._

 _There was a moment where everyone nodded slowly, Jasmine could feel a tightness in her throat._

" _I can't ask you guys to do this, it's dangerous,"_

" _That's why you don't have to ask," Ron inturrepted, "We chose, We're standing with you."_

Emmett watched the battle at the Ministry with close attention, committing every exposed death eater he had not already seen to memory.

It was the moment however, that Sirius blasted Lucius Malfoy back that caught his attention. He could see the Lestrange woman, wild, feral look raise her wand out of the corner of his eye.

The memory Jasmine noticed only a few seconds later, shouting out a hex that sent Bellatrix leaping to the side to avoid. Before Sirius could catch her, Jasmine chased after her, spells rolling off her tongue as she pointed her wand at the laughing woman.

 _The hall stood nearly empty, Jasmine spinning around as a voice slid over her._

" _Are you angry enough to kill her?" The voice whispered, and Jasmine spun on her heel, Wand held out in front of her, "She would have killed him. It's only fair," The voice coaxed, "Do it."_

 _The figure materialized behind her and she spun as Bellatrix let out a wild laugh._

 _That's when Dumbledore stepped out of the floo._

Emmett was astounded at the grand display of magic, the tension and fury in the air tangible even in memory. However, Every few moments he would glance at the real Jasmine, standing by him, simply to reassure himself she was okay.

And when she was writhing on the floor, fingers slipping on the polished floor as they grasped for something, He stepped closer and tentatively slipped his hand into her own. She looked at him, slightly surprised but a small smile graced her features and she squeezed his hand tightly.

She did not say anything as they began to view the next year, but she did not let go of his hand.

It was slow, the few eventful moments seemed to not even center around Jasmine this year, Emmett noted, not until Dumbledore's death.

" _He trusted you!" Jasmine screamed, voice hoarse and wand firing curses off as she stumbled toward the man, "You filthy traitor!" She screamed, Sectumsempra leaving her mouth mere moments later._

" _Foolish girl," Snape said, dark eyes cold, "You can not use my own spells against me."_

 _Jasmine let out a frustrated shout, and raised her wand once more, but he was already gone. She turned her head up to the sky, tears pouring down her face._

" _What do we do now? What do I do now?"_

 ** _A/N: I'm very sorry that this took so long, but so many things have been going on that my stories kind of got pushed to the back for a little while. When I did find the time and motivation to work on this, i found myself making multiple edits of the same parts and being generally unhappy with this chapter (Originally it was going to be longer as well but I figured I should give you guys some content)_**

 ** _Then, Hurricane Harvey hit and I found myself distracted with worrying for my very close friends who live on the coast in Texas. (They are okay, much to my relief.) Please, Keep those affected by Hurricane Harvey in your thoughts, prayers, heart as they deal with the aftermath._**

 ** _Thank all of you for being so patient with me._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Thank you all for your support and patience with me and this story!**

 **I know some of you are also following my other current story,** _ **How it Always Ends;**_ **and it is giving me a bit of trouble with plot but a new chapter is in the works. I really am trying to balance all aspects of my life and find time for writing, but often it ends up on the back burner, hopefully, I will find more time to work soon.**

" _He left us things in his will," Jasmine muttered under her breath, eyeing the current minister with suspicion even as her eyes sparkled with tears._

" _I suppose you held off on giving them to us for as long as you possibly could," Hermione said, distaste evident in her voice, "It's legal," She admitted, "But barely."_

 _They accepted the items, Jasmine grabbing the snitch without hesitation, smiling bitterly, "Sentimental old fool." The minister's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. His eyes kept flickering back to the snitch._

" _If that's all,_ Minister," _the tone of Jasmine's voice contrasted with the barely pleasant smile, "We are very busy today, and my godfather, Lord Black, is waiting for us." The message was clear and the minister reluctantly took his leave._

" _These things must be useful in some way," Hermione said later as they huddled in The twins' currently unused bedroom, "Dumbledore would not have left them to us otherwise. Did he tell you anything, Jasmine?"_

" _Not nearly enough," Jasmine said, "nothing about leaving us these things- and only us. Mostly about the soul pieces, Riddle's past, nothing like this. I..I don't know where to begin." Jasmine sat on the edge of one of the beds, listening for a moment to the hustling people downstairs._

" _I'm putting everyone in danger by staying around here," She said, "You, your family, Sirius, Remus, I'm endangering all of you. People have died because of me and I want it to stop." Jasmine said, she tugged at her hair, "It has to stop."_

" _We are standing with you, Jasmine," Hermione said, "We all know the risks involved but we care about you, you're family, and we'll stick by you no matter what."_

" _You can't understand-"_

" _We understand." Ron stated firmly, standing in front of the door to the room looking in that moment, like the fierce Molly Weasley, "We are adults. We can make the decisions on our own and we are choosing you. The war is happening whether you stay here or not, and we won't let you go into it alone."_

" _We have time before the wedding," Hermione interrupted, "We can research and figure out what we need to do."_

 _Jasmine was twisting her fingers, watching her two friends carefully. "I can't tell you not to," She admitted, "Just promise me you know the risks."_

The memory shifted, and already Emmett could see the difference in all of them.

 _The trio looked tired, dark circles under Jasmine's eyes as she sat outside the tent, eyes trained along the ward lines around them._

" _We should tell Sirius," Jasmine said as Ron sat down beside her, locket dangling around his neck, "He deserves to know the truth."_

" _Yeah," Ron agreed, "We'll tell him."_

" _I'm sorry about what I said to Ginny, do you think she knows that?" Jasmine asked him, eyes never leaving the ward line, staring out at the trees in the distance._

" _That you didn't love her?" Ron sighed, shoulders sagging, "She knows you didn't say it to hurt her, and she's strong enough to keep going, you know that."_

" _Of course she is," Jasmine agreed, "But it wasn't fair of me to..I feel like all these years I've been leading her on. I thought I did like her."_

" _Maybe you did," Ron said, "Maybe you thought you did. Either way, it's going to be fine."_

 _It was then that Hermione emerged from the tent, fresh tears in her eyes and hands shaking. "Wayne Hopkins.." She didn't finish, instead a shaky sob escaped her as Jasmine stood, face blank, and wrapped Hermione in her arms._

" _I'm sorry," Jasmine said, her voice wavering dangerously, "I'm sorry," Jasmine didn't let go, fingers clutching Hermione's shirt, eyes shut tight against the tears threatening to fall._

 _She hadn't interacted much with the boy, but he had joined the DA, and he was young. Too young, Jasmine thought, a fresh wave of grief washing over her. Ron Wrapped his arms best he could around the two girls, his own tears falling silently._

The memory shifted again.

" _I keep listening for my families names, Jasmine," Ron shouted, "Ginny, Mum, Dad!"_

" _You told me you understood!" Jasmine's voice was rough and Emmett thought it looked as though she had been crying, "I won't stop you from leaving but Dammit Ron Make up your damn mind!"_

 _There was no more yelling, Hermione stood silently off to the side as Ron took off the locket, flinging it on the ground as he turned, and stormed past the temporary ward lines, then vanished with a sharp crack._

" _He...really left.." Jasmine whispered, as though she could not truly comprehend that her best friend had walked away without glancing back._

" _Jasmine…" Hermione reached down and grabbed the locket, then grabbed the other girl's arm, tugging her gently away from the ward line and into the tent, "It's going to be okay. We'll be fine."_

" _He left." Jasmine said again, but this time her voice was sharp, biting, "He fucking left." Her eyes burned with anger, hands clenched into fists._

 _Hermione sighed. "Get some rest, Jasmine. I'll take first watch tonight."_

" _No." Jasmine said suddenly, "I'll sit with you." She said, reaching out for Hermione's hand and squeezing it. "We..We aren't gonna be alone tonight." She said, and Hermione gave her a soft sad smile._

Emmett could see the pain in their eyes as they tied a scarf to a branch before packing up and moving. The two girls moving from spot to spot and trying to decipher what and where the Horcruxes were.

" _Ron.." Jasmine wanted nothing more than to punch the redhead, but Instead she wrapped him in a furious hug._

" _I'm sorry," He said, "I hope you can forgive me," He didn't complain about the dampness Soaking through his clothes from Jasmine's still dripping hair, instead hugging her back gently and muttering a drying charm and then a warming charm on the shorter girl._

" _Hermione is going to kill you." Jasmine said, and Ron paled._

" _I deserve it," He admitted, "That doesn't mean I'm any less scared."_

When The memory shifted again the panic seemed tangible. **(semi-graphic torture)**

" _Run!" Hermione screamed, Jasmine hesitating for a split second before bolting as spells were shot at the place she'd stood previously._

 _Despite the spells shot back and forth they were caught._

 _Jasmine knew where they were almost instantly, She's seen it enough in her dreams to recognize Malfoy Manor for what it was._

" _Is that her, Draco? The Potter girl?"_

" _I...I don't know."_

 _Stunned at the lie, Jasmine felt the panic growing in her gut as she could feel Hermione's hex fading. Then Bellatrix caught sight of the sword and all hell broke loose, Bellatrix demanding answers from the snatchers then stunning them when they failed to answer to her satisfaction. "Do not call the dark Lord. If he comes now, we will all die!" She screamed, just before Lucius touched his wand to his mark._

 _The three of them were forcefully separated, Bellatrix grinning, "Take the men to join the others. I'm going to have a chat with these two."_

 _She turned her attention to Jasmine first. "Potter," She sneered, as Hermione's hex finally gave out, "I can't kill you, he wants that for himself. But I can play." Jasmine struggled with the bindings, heart racing as Bellatrix pointed her wand at her._

" _Crucio," The other witch cackled as A scream tore itself from Jasmine's throat. A high and desperate wail that made Draco flinch away and Narcissa look sick. Jasmine writhed in the bonds nails digging deep into the palms of her hands as she struggled against the pain._

" _Stop! Stop!" She screamed, every part of her felt like it was on fire, burning her from the inside out. She could focus on nothing but the pain, could feel nothing beside the fire consuming her as the world drifted in and out of sharp focus._

 _Every time she felt herself fading, the pain seemed to increase to bring her back, lava replacing the blood in her veins._

 _It felt like hours, days even, but as Bellatrix cut of the curse it could have been no more than a minute._

" _Tell me, Potter, what did you take from my vault?"_

 _Jasmine could barely focus on the mad woman's words, chest heaving even as the pain was no longer there, "I..What?"_

" _My vault!" Bellatrix nearly screeched, eyes wild, "Did you take it from my vault?"_

 _Without warning the pain was back again, feeling ten times worse than before. This time Jasmine did not scream, but blood dribbled from her mouth as she bit her tongue to stay quiet. She was vaguely aware of Hermione's own begging for Bellatrix to lift the curse, and finally she gave in and screamed once more. Bellatrix threw the curse again and again, each time it felt like hours. Finally, Bellatrix cackled._

" _It's a shame I couldn't kill my cousin as I intended, but perhaps it will be worth it when I get to tell him you are dead." Bellatrix grinned, holding the curse for one more agonizing minute, before cutting it off._

" _Fine little Potter, You can join the other prisoners, and I'll make your pet Mudblood talk instead."_

" _No," Jasmine said weakly, her limbs shaking as she was hauled up roughly by one arm, "No," She protested trying to shake the hand off her._

 _Bellatrix stepped closer, a dagger gripped in the hand without a wand. The point dug into her shoulder suddenly, painfully, and Bellatrix dragged it down her arm. "Do not talk back to your betters." She sneered then turned to Hermione._

 _Jasmine was tossed roughly to the ground of the cellar, vaguely aware of the blood seeping through her shirt and onto the dirt floor, she heard a few different voices._

" _Jasmine," A soft voice whispered as she felt her hands freed from the rough rope that had been holding them._

" _Luna?" Jasmine murmured, as the blonde helped her up. Hermione's screams echoed through the cellar in that moment, and Jasmine's eyes sharpened into focus as she turned toward the door that Ron was pounding on._

" _Hermione!" Ron screamed, fists banging against the door._

" _A copy! A copy!" They heard Hermione scream and then Bellatrix shouted, "Get me the goblin!"_

 _She turned to Griphook, blood running cold. "Whatever it is. Whatever it is, please tell them it's a copy. Please," Before she could say much else the door was opened by Draco Malfoy who grabbed the goblin and dragged him away._

 _That's when the house elf appeared. Jasmine told him to take everyone but Ron and herself to shell cottage. After Dobby returned however, Peter flung open the door. He lunged for Jasmine, hands tightening around her neck, "You owe me your Life!" She screamed, anger drowning out the pain, "Your miserable life!"_

 _Peter's hands loosened, then the silver hand, glimmering, turned on himself._

" _Good riddance," Jasmine snarled, clambering to her feet and rushing out behind Ron._

 _The ensuing fight was madness, Jasmine's chest filling with angry fire as she caught sight of Hermione laying on the ground, mudblood carved into her arm._

 _At some point in the fight Jasmine had gotten hold of the youngest Malfoy's wand, using it to throw curses and hexes in the chaos. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione, however, holding the knife to her neck._

 _The next moment happened so fast that even Emmett felt dizzy. The chandelier above the two women gave way, and Bellatrix dove to avoid the crash, and Dobby stood in front of the trio, ready to apparate them out. Bellatrix, with an enraged shriek, threw her knife at the group, then they vanished._

 _Shell Cottage looked serene from the outside, but the occupants were more frightened, panicked, and grieving then the calm waves and peaceful breeze would let anyone know._

" _Gringotts," Jasmine said, eyes red and puffy as she glanced out the window in the direction of Dobby's grave, "There's a horcrux in her vault."_

Emmett watched the break in half-distracted. He kept hearing Jasmine's desperate screams in his mind, almost animalistic. It made him sick, and angry that he could not have been there to prevent it.

Then suddenly, they were at Hogwarts again.

" _Neville's back!" echoed into the passage, and Jasmine heard him say something about bringing guests, then he stepped away. The three of them stepped through and cheers rang loud through the room._

 _Ginny flung herself at them trying to gather all of them into a hug at once._

 _After the crowd had calmed Jasmine stood next to the portrait and cleared her throat. Almost instantly, all heads turned to her. "It ends tonight. No more senseless death. no . more. I want anyone under 17 getting ready to get out. You will not fight, you will stay safe. If you are 17 or older, I can not stop you whatever you decide."_

 _There was a murmuring among the crowd, but no one dared argue with Jasmine directly. Except, of course, Ginerva Weasley._

" _Right," She scoffed, "I'm staying." They way she said it was a challenge in itself, locking eyes with Jasmine and holding her head up high._

" _Ginny.." Jasmine sighed, but Ginny cut her off._

" _We've been here all year long. We've been waging war on the Carrows and the tyrants holding the school. Anyone who wants to leave can, and anyone younger than_ sixteen should _leave, but I am staying and finishing the fight we've started."_

 _Jasmine sent an apologetic glance at Ron, and relented. "Fine. I don't like it, and I will insist that anyone younger than seventeen leave, but if you are younger than sixteen I feel no reason you should fight here. Children," she said with a hard glint in her eyes, "Should not be soldiers."_

The fight was unlike anything Emmett had ever seen, The flashes of light and creatures and witches and wizards scattering and shouting, energy crackling in the air.

" _The diadem!" Jasmine yelled, the roar of the fire drowning out her voice. The young Malfoy was clinging to her tightly, and Jasmine gave a shout of frustration and shifted, making a sharp turn to the door._

" _Fiendfyre," Hermione whispered to her in the hall, "can destroy the horcruxes."_

 _A spell shot past them, Just barely missing Jasmine. She spun around shooting of a shield charm and then three quick Stunners without pausing to see who was standing there._

 _The masked death eater shot their own curses off, the first two dissolving against the shield, the third shattering it. The Death eater sent off four more spells, Jasmine managing to dodge the first two, but was caught by the tripping jinx that had been sent at her, causing her to fall into the final curse._

 _She fell, a scream of agony escaping her. Hermione was at her side instantly, and Ron had begun firing his own spells at the death eater, rapidly twisting and turning. Emmett however, could only stare at the memory Jasmine as Hermione frantically waved her wand around her, calling out things Emmett could not quite grasp._

 _After what seemed like hours The memory Jasmine used Hermione to stand up and shot a rapid stream of curses at the death eater still fighting Ron. He fell with a dull thud, mask cracking as he hit the floor._

" _Rudolphus Lestrange." Jasmine Scowled._

" _Is he.."_

" _No," Jasmine ground out, "Unconscious Hermione, that's all." It was a had learned the curse in the Black library, and she knew there was no way the death eater would survive it. Ron knew Jasmine was lying and pulled Hermione to him, distracting her from the body on the ground._

 _Then Emmett was watching as Jasmine plunged into a pensive with the Potion master's memories, and for one disorienting moment he thought they would view the memories inside of these memories, but Jasmine smiled bitterly._

"Snape hated my father, was obsessed with my mother. Dumbledore...Dumbledore knew Voldemort wasn't defeated and I..Was a horcrux." She said, and Emmett grit his teeth as a new wave of dislike for the headmaster washed over him.

" _You can't go out there," Hermione pleaded as the castle fell still._

" _I have to, Hermione," Jasmine gripped the golden snitch in her hand,_ I open at the close _faintly visible on the surface._

" _No one else is going to die for me." Jasmine told her, the bodies of the great Hall burned into her mind. Percy Weasley laying, surrounded by his family._

 _Cho Chang, hair fanned out behind her like a halo. Daphne Greengrass, laying over her younger sister and wailing for the life that had been wrenched from her._

 _All of those bodies, lying side by side, too young to be soldiers, to young to be dead._

 _No one else, Jasmine thought, and threw the cloak over her and made her way into the forest._

 _The snitch in her hand glinted in the low light, the words_ I open at the close _visibly faintly engraved into the surface. Jasmine, with a long, wavering breath, placed the snitch to her lips and whispered, "I am about to die."_

 _The snitch opened and in her hand Jasmine held the resurrection stone._

 _She spoke with her parents, voice low, "Will it hurt?" She whispered, thinking still of all the bodies in the hall, all the children she'd known for years laid out side by side._

" _No," Her father said, "It doesn't hurt, It's simply like falling asleep."_

" _We are so proud of you," Her mother told her, "You are so, so brave. We will be right with you the entire time my little flower."_

 _They beamed at her, but the sadness was also plain in their expressions. "I'm sorry," Jasmine whispered, "But I'll see you again soon." She dropped the stone and walked on._

" _Jasmine Potter. The girl who lived come to die." Voldemort's high voice grated along her ears but she simply stood there, straight faced. Bellatrix cackled next to her leader._

 _Jasmine's eyes flickered to her. "Your Husband," She said, "Is dead." Bellatrix gave a furious shout and raised her wand but Narcissa reached forward and pulled her back._

" _Potter is mine," Voldemort said, "Any last words?" Voldemort asked her, and Jasmine kept her face straight._

" _I hope you choke on-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Voldemort's furious shout of the killing curse, then the memory went dark for a few long moments._

" _Is he alive, Is draco alive?" Narcissa leaned over Jasmine and she gave a subtle nod. Narcissa, she knew, was first and foremost a mother protecting her child, a Black born and raised to put Family above all else._

" _She is dead," Narcissa said as she stood, and the death eaters broke out into loud cheers._

 _Jasmine was carried back to the ground in Hagrid's arms, laying still as Neville stood up to Voldemort in a way that made her chest warm with pride. Finally as Neville beheaded the snake she rolled out of Hagrid's arms, causing an uproar from students on the other side of the battle field._

 _The ensuing chaos migrated into the Great Hall as the fight began again, full force and unrelenting._

 _Jasmine saw Ginny battling Bellatrix along with Luna, and she held her breath as the killing curse missed Ginny by a mere inch, but as she heard Molly shout she turned away to find Voldemort. Emmett watched as she flung curses at death eater after death eater, pushing her way further into battle._

 _Finally, she was met with voldemort once more. "It ends here!" She shouted, and Voldemort seemed to agree, casting a golden dome over them._

" _I am the true master of the wand!" Jasmine said as they circled each other, "Poor little Tom had all his plans destroyed."_

 _They both cast at the same time, spells meeting in the middle and fighting for dominance. Finally, Jasmine's won, the elder wand flying into her hand as Voldemort, Tom Riddle, fell with a dull thud._

 _Nothing more than a man._

The memory ended shortly after, and Jasmine sat in still silence as Emmett stared at her.

"You died," He said, "That's the gap in the memories."

"Yes," Jasmine said calmly, "I died and was given a choice, though looking back it doesn't seem like much of a choice at all. I could have continued on into the afterlife or come back to the living."

"How long ago was this?" Emmett asked her, and he noticed her tense.

"Almost seventeen years ago," She said, not meeting his eyes, "It ended seventeen years ago." Jasmine shifted slightly in her seat, staring down at her hands.

"You are thirty four years old," He said finally, "But you look seventeen."

"The Hallows," Jasmine sighed, "Are united under my hand. The Cloak, The Stone, The Wand. all belong to me, a born right and a right I earned by victories in battle, whether I want them or not, they are mine. This makes me Master of Death."

Jasmine looked uncomfortable as her eyes flickered back to Emmett. "I cannot die. I haven't aged since that final battle. When I died in that forest, I accepted it. I did not expect to walk back out. I was not afraid, not hesitant. I dropped the stone because I did not _want_ the power of the hallows, did not desire it in the way so many before me had. So Death chose me. I do not die. Do not age. My magic grew with Death's _Gift,_ " Her tone made it clear she did not truly view it as a gift, "I can perform magic that Voldemort dreamed of, wandless and wordless, If I really tried," Jasmine said in a soft voice, "I'm sure I could rip someone's life from them."

She refused to meet his eyes, so Emmett stood to kneel in front of her, reaching out gently to turn her face to meet his. "You, Jasmine Potter, are so brave and strong. I can not imagine going through what you have and still come out standing. I may not be as smart as my siblings, "He said gently, "But I can tell that you think I will change my mind because you've killed, because you're _different,_ But I've only known you for a few days and I already can't imagine my existence without you."

"Emmett.."

"You are _magical,"_ Jasmine gave a small snort at his word choice, "I am so blessed to have such an amazing, complex, brave and strong person as my mate and I wouldn't want to change that for anything."

"Thank you, Emmett." She whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

After a moment Jasmine leaned forward slightly, "Can I kiss you?" She asked softly, and Emmett grinned.

"I would love it if you did."

Jasmine gathered all of her Gryffindor courage, and pressed her lips against Emmett's. The electric currents coursed through both of them, and Jasmine gripped on to Emmett's shirt as they (She) broke away for breath.

"My mate," She whispered, "Thank you."

They ended up curled together on the small couch, Jasmine lazily waving her fingers to create sparkling lights and images in front of them. He hadn't realized how much time had passed until Jasmine yawned a second time, glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"It's three A.M," He said with a little concern, "You should sleep."

"I suppose," Jasmine said, waving her fingers in a intricate pattern and creating the image of a small kitten chasing a mouse, "But It's nice like this." There was a stretch of silence as they watched the glittering kitten pouncing in the air, until finally it faded back into nothing. "I'll Apparate you back to our meeting place," Emmett felt a flutter when she called it _theirs_ , "And you can discuss with your family when I can meet them. I'll send you an owl in the morning, you can send the response back with him."

"They'll be excited to meet you," He said, grinning, and Jasmine smiled softly.

"Come on, let's go."

 **A/N: I tried to make this one a little longer and in fact spent many of my lunch breaks and breaks between classes (And the occasional break at work) to write this. I'm so grateful for everyone's patience and understanding with my erratic writing schedule. As always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback!**

"Good morning, Emmett!" Esme's cheery voice rang out as soon as he opened the door to the house. She met him at the bottom of the stairs, wiping some paint off her hands and onto her apron.

"She'd like to meet you guys," Emmett grinned, and the rest of his family was with them in a few moments.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Rosalie spoke up from beside Edward, "She's human and it's dangerous."

Emmett bit back a scoff, "Less dangerous than you think," He said, knowing the cryptic response would only irritate Rosalie further but unwilling to spill any of Jasmine's secrets without her express permission.

"I think It's a good idea," Esme said, soft smile playing on her face as she glanced at Carlisle, "She's Emmett's mate. I think we are all controlled enough to meet her."

"It's not just dangerous for _her,_ " Rosalie scowled, "If anyone finds out about us it gives the Volturi an excuse to come after us."

"Rose," Edward started, but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"I agree with Esme," Carlisle said, "She's important to Emmett and we should at least make an effort, Rosalie."

Rosalie remained silent after Carlisle spoke but the disapproving frown remained set on her face.

"When would she like to meet us?"

"She left that up to us to decide. I think," He glanced at Rosalie, "She wants us to be comfortable for the meeting so she's giving us the control on this."

"Oh, I know," Esme interrupted, "I could make her a nice lunch when she comes over! I haven't cooked for anyone in so long."

"She'd like that," Emmett assured her, happy to see Esme getting excited and knowing that She would take an instant liking to Jasmine.

"Saturday." Alice grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "It's going to be a great day."

"Do you think that would work?" Carlisle asked, and Emmett assured him that most anytime they chose would work.

It was a few hours later that a sharp tap came from one of the windows in the kitchen.

Emmett appeared in front of the window next to a slightly surprised Esme. "A screech owl?" She asked him, and he gave a chuckle.

"A bit eccentric," He said accepting the letter from the owl. It watched him with wide eyes as he read.

 _Emmett,_

 _This proud boy is is named Hades (Yes, go ahead and laugh) and he will wait patiently for your reply._

 _Just tell me when your family would like to meet. If you'd like we could meet in our usual place or if you provide me with an address I'm sure I will be able to find my way. This is entirely up to you, of course._

 _I aso received a letter from my good friend Luna, who insisted that I tell you my favorite dessert is Strawberry Cake (Chocolate and Strawberry runs a close second however.) I've learned to heed any suggestions she gives me by now._

 _I was also wondering if I should bring more Blood Pops when we meet?_

 _Much Love,_

 _Jasmine._

"I'll tell her saturday for lunch," Emmett said rifling through a drawer for an envelope and a pen, "Oh and she likes strawberry cake," Emmett told Esme, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Jasmine was lounging on a branch of a tree in the place she had first met Emmett, feeling far more nervous than she had in some time.

She fidgeted with the sleeve of her sweater, a dark green Weasley sweater with a gold J on the front. She'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail but stray curls kept falling into her face. _Emmett will be there,_ she reminded herself.

She was at the meeting place rather early, but her nerves hadn't settled since she received Emmett's reply.

She checked for the fourth time that her bag was still secure and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jasmine jolted slightly but grinned down at Emmett.

"The inevitable fool I'm gonna make of myself, one way or another." She said, causing Emmett to laugh as she hopped down.

"Esme is super excited to meet you," He told her, "She made Strawberry cake and everything. Alice too, She's been hopping around all day. Besides, with me around you'll have to try pretty damn hard to make a fool of yourself."

Jasmine laughed, already feeling slightly more at ease. "Alright, Alright. Let's go before we're late."

"Climb on."

Jasmine laughed as Emmett took off through the forest, stray curls whipping around her face she was reminded of her first time on a broom.

She imagined that the run had lasted at least a few minutes, though it felt like mere seconds when Emmett was letting her down in front of a beautiful house with large windows stretching around it.

She took a deep breath and pulled her bag closer to her. "Hold on," She muttered, reaching into the bag all the way up to her shoulder.

After a few minutes of rooting around she had a large bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Jasmine shrugged unapologetically, "I want to make a good first impression."

He led the way inside and Jasmine took a moment to observe the layout of the house around her, and to make sure her occlumency shields were secure.

Esme stepped out of the kitchen and came over to greet her with a large beaming smile.

"Jasmine, This is Esme," Emmett introduced, "Esme, this is Jasmine."

"It's a pleasure, ,"Jasmine greeted, handing over the bouquet.

"Just call me Esme, dear, and thank you so much for these. I'll go put them in water right away!"

"Jasmine, This is Carlisle, Esme's mate and our coven leader."

Carlisle shook Jasmine's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That's Jasper and Alice," Emmett said as Alice bounced up to her, Jasper hung back and Jasmine felt slightly guilty for not remembering to mask the smell of her blood before coming.

"You are gonna get on great here!" Alice said, wrapping Jasmine in a quick hug before stepping back next to Jasper, when Jasmine's eyes met his he nodded politely.

"This is Edward," Emmett said, "and his mate Rosalie."

"Nice to finally meet you, rather than hear about you," Edward told her, causing her to blush slightly.

Rosalie said nothing, a frown on her face as she observed her.

"Thank you all so much for letting me into your home," Jasmine said, she could feel Rosalie's glare on her but simply ignored it, "And thank you for preparing a lunch. I know that you don't eat human food and it certainly means a lot to me."

"It's nothing at all dear, here come sit down."

Jasmine ate fairly quickly, discussing different things with the Cullens, mostly small talk and some non-magic versions of some of her adventures.

"This is ridiculous!" Rosalie ground out suddenly, glaring at Jasmine, "She's here and you're all acting like we aren't putting the family in danger! I'll come back when the human's gone!"

She turned on a heel as if to storm out, and Jasmine glanced uncertainly at Emmett, fingers twitching up toward her sleeve. He nodded Encouragingly and Jasmine took a deep breath.

"There's no human in your house right now, Rosalie." The blonde vampire froze then swung around, taking a few long strides and placing her face dangerously close to Jasmine's.

"What are you playing at?" She growled, and Jasmine could see out of the corner of her eye Emmett stood tense, his own growl rumbling deep in his throat at seeing Rosalie trying to intimidate his mate.

"I'm saying I'm not entirely human." Rosalie had been grating on her nerves the entire time she was here, she had done her best to be nothing but polite to the Cullens, but every time she asked or tried to include Rosalie in the conversation she was met with a cold, borderline hatred shining in her eyes.

"Then what are you, a gremlin?" Rosalie growled at her, and Jasmine heard Esme scold her, but she was hyper focused on the vampire in her face now. She stood up, chair scraping the floor beside her. Very few things tended to intimidate her now, and Rosalie was certainly not one of them.

"Actually, I'm a witch," Jasmine ground out, "One that would appreciate you backing off."

"Oh, are you going to pull a rabbit out of your hat?" Rosalie mocked, and Jasmine smiled which caused Rosalie's eyes to widen slightly.

Jasmine raised her hand and twitched her fingers, causing Rosalie to slide back a few feet, a look of shock passing over her face. Jasmine turned completely away from Rosalie and instead focused on Jasper.

"I was unsure how to bring it up with all of you," Jasmine said, "But since it's in the open now would you prefer me to remove the scent of blood? I'm sorry I didn't think of it before coming."

Jasper, who seemed slightly dumbfounded, only nodded and Jasmine waved her hand and the smell of her blood vanished from the air, leaving a slightly stronger smell of frost and flowers.

"Certainly a development," Carlisle said rather calmly, "I apologize for Rosalie's behavior, she is rather protective of her family and it seems she saw you as a..danger."

"You don't need to apologize," Jasmine assured him, "I understand completely about protecting the ones you hold dear. In fact, I should probably apologize for nearly losing my cool, but I'm afraid I'm not all that sorry about it at all."

Emmett snorted at that, causing Jasmine to flush.

"So you being a witch, that's why I can't read your mind." Edward stated more than asked, but Jasmine nodded.

"That's the main reason, yes. I spent a long time studying how to keep unwelcome visitors from my mind. I've built a rather impressive set of shields if I do say so myself, all made to keep out more malevolent people than you," She said, "I know you don't do it purposefully, but I certainly am not favorable to having the uninvited in my mind. And I'm sure you would not like to see what's there anyways."

"Just because you're a witch doesn't mean the Volturi will make any exception for you."

"If I'm being honest, I don't expect them to. Not right away, that is."

Jasmine held up a hand to stop Rosalie's retort. "I'm not going to tell you everything right now. It honestly took a lot of thought and well, courage to tell Emmett as much as I managed to. You can ask as many questions as you like and I'll do my best to explain. But I feel that I should at least tell you some of the..important things."

"My name is Jasmine Lillian Potter, I'm a witch, and by all technicalities, and I guess as officially declared by the wizarding government, I'm a war hero. Magical Britain was thrown into war many years ago. My parents were murdered at the end of the first war when I was one, by a man who sought to 'cleanse the impure' and 'restore the world to it's former glory.' He tried to kill me the same night he killed my parents but failed, and I was credited for ending the first war."

"You were an infant." Esme muttered, looking horrified.

Jasmine nodded. "The man disappeared but was not dead. Voldemort, as he was called, was bent on revenge and as I grew older with my non magical relatives, unaware that the magical societies were hailing me a hero and a saviour, I was treated...less than well. When I finally was re-introduced to the magical community at eleven, the second war met it's first sparks. Voldemort returned and I was cast as the saviour, tasked to defeat him. It took me almost eight years, but I managed it. So now, I'm Jasmine Potter, Girl-who-conquered, saviour, war hero, whatever stupid title they wish to give me. But if they knew me as I was now, they'd shun me, I'm sure."

"They let Children fight in a war?" Esme asked her, the edge in the woman's voice making Jasmine shiver slightly. An angry Esme, she noted, was rather scary.

"Unfortunately," Jasmine told her, "I was prophesized to defeat Voldemort and I made sure I rose to the occasion."

"So you were only seventeen when you defeated him?" Jasper spoke up, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

Jasmine nodded. "I..I did what was necessary."

"You are only a child!" Esme ground out, looking murderous at the idea of any child fighting in a battle.

Jasper was still observing her, as though something confused him.

Jasmine sighed, "Not..I'm thirty-four, actually."

This caused the entire room to turn to her. She flushed fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater once more. "I know I don't look it, and perhaps I'll be able to explain it fully one day but an unfortunate side effect of winning the war, I suppose."

"So you look younger than you really are?" Carlisle asked tentatively, and Jasper sent put a wave of calm as an intense wave of emotion washed over him.

"I suppose."

"What kinda magic can you do?" Alice asked and Jasmine smiled gratefully.

She pulled out her wand, waving it in a twisting pattern and a flower crown of sunflowers and lavender formed on Alice's head. Alice reached up and laughed bouncing excitedly "Do Jasper too!"

Jasmine smiled and looked to Jasper, "any objections?"

Jasper shook his head and a few moments later a crown of baby's breath and lilac sat on the top of his head. Alice clapped, and eventually nearly every member of the family had a flower crown.

"What about me?" Emmett pouted, from beside Jasmine, and she laughed and waved her wand once more. A flower crown appeared along with a chirping bird that would circle his head every few moments before settling on his head again.

"Before I forget," Jasmine said, reaching into her bag and rummaging around before pulling out a large wrapped package, "These are blood pops, All animal blood and some magical creatures, including dragon."

"They're amazing," Emmett said, taking them from Jasmine, "Not enough to make you feel full but it quenches the thirst a little."

"Don't feel like you have to pretend to like them though. I have some friends that run a joke shop and they've revised this particular recipe from the original, they'd appreciate any sort of feedback."

"The original recipe was made for..well.. _Traditional_ always love a challenge so I suggested they try to make a _vegetarian_ version after i happened to read on a few such covens in my godfather's library."

"Your godfather has a library?" Jasper questioned, and Jasmine grinned at the thinly veiled awe.

"In the wizarding world some things are particularly old fashioned. We still have houses with Lords and Ladies and heirs. My Godfather is Lord Sirius Black, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," Jasmine's eyes sparkled, "The library in The main Manor is truly impressive, and I've convinced him and Moony to keep it well updated with current writings as well as continuing to collect rarer works."

"You're lucky to have access to that," He said.

"Well If you'd like I could show you sometime. We could also visit the Potter Manor and library as well."

Jasper seemed surprised, but smiled slightly, "That would be nice."

Alice asked a few more enthusiastic questions about magic, and Jasmine answered as best she could.

"You said that Lords and Ladies are common, right? So would that mean you're-"

"Lady Potter? Legally yes. I'm head of the Potter house and heir to the house of Black," Jasmine said carefully, "I have also recently become the head of the Peverell house and well, I've become the sole contender for head of The house of Slytherin by way of conquest."

"That seems like a big responsibility," Esme chimed in, and Jasmine flushed slightly.

"It's weighty, that's for sure. By most wizarding standards I started my studying for the positions late, and I was all self taught until I was able to move in with my godfather. It's all a little old-fashioned but it certainly gave an upper hand."

"Does that mean," Alice said glancing at Emmett with a glint in her eye, "If you and Em get married he'll become a lord?"

Jasmine coughed slightly, face burning. "U-Uh I guess. I'll be considered the head of all the houses still, but he will become a lord, and well, uh, yes."

Jasmine changed the subject quickly, turning to Carlisle and hastily asking, "You are a doctor right?"

Carlisle nodded, "I am."

"I I have a friend who became a Healer, a magical doctor, a couple years ago. He achieved his mastery in record time."

"That's impressive. I imagine that healers would have a much easier time for certain things than a non-magical doctor?"

"Ah well it depends. Things like the flu and common cold are easily countered by certain potions, broken bones can be fixed in mere minutes and other things muggles could consider a large problem are easily solved. However, magical illnesses and potion and spell casting accidents keep many healers on their toes. The better trained the healer the more serious conditions and potions they can work with."

Jasmine and Carlisle were soon lost in a discussion of medical practices of both worlds, and Emmett couldn't help the smile that formed at her genuine enthusiasm at the topic.

Eventually however, Jasmine glanced at a clock and sighed.

"It's getting late and I had no intention of Imposing for so long-"

"Nonsense, dear, you are always welcome," Esme said, though Rosalie's glare from the opposite side of the room suggested otherwise.

"Thank you so much, Esme, It was a pleasure meeting you all and we will have to get together again soon," Jasmine allowed Esme to gather her in a hug, unflinching at the cool skin.

"I look forward to it, dear."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know for Many it's the Holiday Season and I'm trying extra hard to get things up to date for my stories while dealing with my own family gatherings.**

 **Happy holidays to all that celebrate, and for anyone who finds this time of the year difficult, best of luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

In the months following, Emmett had begun to spend more and more time with Jasmine, whether in her tent, in their meeting spot or occasionally the area around the Cullen home (The last one to Esme's delight and Rosalie's annoyance.)

It was one of these days at the Cullen house, Jasmine was leaning against Emmett, trying to explain the finer points of quidditch, when Hades swooped down and landed besides them on the porch.

"Hello boy," Jasmine reached out to take the letter he held, and she giggled as he then flew up to land on Emmett's shoulder, "I see you have a new favorite perch."

Jasmine began to read the letter and after a few moments let out a long sigh.

"What is it?" Emmett asked her, ignoring Hades playful nipping at his ear.

"Luna insists that We have to go visit them for Sirius's birthday. She says she's upset she hasn't got to meet you yet, and that everyone else shares her sentiment." Jasmine Narrowed her eyes at the letter as though it would change contents by her stare alone, "Sirius is very eager to meet you apparently."

"You don't want to?"

"No-No it's not that I don't want to. I don't want you to get overwhelmed by them. They can be a bit much and well, It's been awhile since I actually went to visit them, so it's bound to be..odd."

Emmett absently stoked Hades's feathers as Jasmine stared silently at the letter, eyes unfocused as she became lost in thought. Abruptly she snapped out of it and turned her head to Emmett.

"Do you want to?"

Emmett shrugged, causing Hades to give a soft, annoyed hoot, "I would like to meet them, but Jasmine, if you aren't ready then it's not a big deal."

Jasmine, however, grinned brightly. "No. I want to. I want you to meet them too. I wanna visit."

"When do we go?"

"Well, Luna said they've planned a small get together for Wednesday, but she insists we spend at least a couple days there." Jasmine's eyes sparkled brightly as she asked, "Would you like to see Diagon Alley in person?"

"Is that even a real question? Of course!" Emmett's eyes were lit up, an excited grin on his face.

"How about we go Monday and spend a couple of days exploring the alley?" Jasmine giggled as Hades gave another hoot and took off to sit on a nearby tree, annoyed with Emmett's unusual movements, "Then we can visit with the others."

Jasmine waved her hand and produced a parchment and a pen to write her reply to Luna.

0o0o0o

"Alright, We're going to apparate again, so get ready and hold tight." Jasmine held out her arm, and Emmett groaned but took a firm hold.

The unpleasant sensation washed over him, and he wondered in the split moment it took how anyone could get used to it, before he was leaning against a brick wall trying to shake the feeling off.

"Sorry," Jasmine told him, taking her hair out of the high ponytail it was held in. She conjured a mirror, and Emmett watched with fascination as her features changed subtly. Her hair was few shades lighter, her face rounded out more and features slightly softer, she looked just a few years older than moments before.

"Woah." He whispered, and she pulled a heavy cloak from her bag and pulled it on before handing him one.

"Let's go," Jasmine grinned after he had also put on the cloak, tapping on the bricks in a specific pattern causing the wall to open up and reveal the alley. "If you see anywhere you'd like to stop just tell me."

After a few hours of wandering around, Jasmine pulled Emmett into Flourish and Blotts, "We'll go here and then we can go to Fred and George's shop."

"Aw hell yeah, The joke shop!"

In the bookstore, Jasmine kept pulling books and setting them in Emmett's arms to hold, sometimes glancing at the contents but mostly moving along the shelves with a familiarity and picking titles she hardly glanced at.

"Wait, don't you have a library?" Emmett asked as the sixth book was piled onto him, a seventh already in Jasmine's hand.

"Well yes. But you don't. These are some things I thought your family might like. I _know_ Jasper will love the History and probably some of the political ones. There's one on art and a couple on politics and historical events. There's a couple on some specific branches and categories of magic". Jasmine Held up the seventh book, "this is about creatures," She circled that shelf around to the other side, "This one is children's stories," and she skipped a few shelves until she was all the way in the back of the store, she stared at the shelf for a moment before letting out a triumphant, "Aha!"

She plucked a book from the lowest shelf and held it up for Emmett to see, "This one is about Seers."

Jasmine picked out a few more books, the dragged Emmett to the checkout. The clerk stared for a long moment at the pair but in the end said nothing and accepted the money Jasmine handed him silently.

Jasmine pulled Emmett out of the shop quickly, "I think he Might've started to recognize me," She muttered, looking slightly put out at the statement.

Jasmine however, couldn't contain her excitement as they entered the Joke Shop.

They had been browsing for a few minutes when a voice spoke from beside.

"Well I'll be damned-"

"If it isn't-"

"Our Saviour herself." George was leaning on the shelf beside Jasmine, Fred peeking around the other side.

"But who is this strapping young lad with her?" George questioned, and Jasmine gave a snort at the antics.

"Why, He doesn't look a day over 70, If I do say," Fred said, and Jasmine waved her hand at them.

"Enough, enough, Fred, George, This is Emmett Cullen," Jasmine Gestured to the grinning twins, "Emmett, Fred and George, the menaces."

"Oh how you wound us," Fred said, a hand placed above his heart in mock pain.

"Perhaps a private discussion in the back room," George suggested, "Less ears to stir up trouble." Jasmine nodded, following them to the back of the shop, careful to keep her head down when pushing through particularly curious groups.

As soon as they reached the back room Jasmine's features melted into the familiar face Emmett was used to.

"We assume you are here for Sirius's birthday?" Fred asked, leading them up a narrow set of steps to their upper level flat.

"Insightful," Jasmine said, "I'm glad you are finally putting that brain to use." Fred laughed as he motioned them inside the living room of the flat.

"Always so kind," George snickered, shutting the door behind them, "Go ahead have a seat, I'll grab some tea."

"Sorry it's sort of cluttered right now, we've been working on some side projects," Fred said, flopping down on the sofa.

"I suppose you're just lucky that your mother hasn't decided to visit."

George shuddered as he re-entered the room. "Don't remind me," he muttered, "Last time was hell."

Jasmine snorted, giving the twins a pointed glance, "It wouldn't be so bad if you straightened up a bit every so often," Jasmine nudged Emmett, motioning to the twins, "They always get a little caught up in their projects. One time, I stopped in to get somethings for little theory of mine and Katie informed me they hadn't been down in the actual shop _for a week._ "

"Yes well-" George started, puffing out his chest,

"We were very close," Fred continued,

"With an important breakthrough." They finished.

Jasmine scoffed,shaking her head, "You forgot about Family Dinner on Sunday and Molly stormed her way into the flat to find everything a mess and then she-"

"Okay, Okay! We get it," George grumbled, "Enough about us; how are you enjoying your time in the wizarding world, Emmett?"

Emmett perked up, grinning, "It's _awesome_! All the possibilities! And _your_ shop is amazing! My entire family loved the blood pops!"

Jasmine smiled as Emmett spoke excitedly to the twins, remembering her wonder when she was first introduced to the concept of magic.

While Emmett became engrossed with George's explanation on just _how_ the enchantments on their candy worked, Jasmine turned to Fred.

"So Luna said something in the letter about an unexpected surprise," She said, "You wouldn't happen to know anything?"

Fred shrugged, expression apologetic. "The only thing we've caught wind of lately is a group in the Wizengamot trying to bring back some old creature laws and proposing new ones."

A look of concern came over Jasmine, and Emmett's attention was pulled from George back to her when she leaned forward.

"Creature laws?" Emmett questioned, eyes bouncing between the three.

"Yeah," Fred continued, "Laws focused on 'creatures' like Werewolves, Goblins, Veelas, _Vampires_ ;" Fred shot a look at Jasmine, "Many of them restricted and hindered the rights of these people, things like marriage restrictions, housing restrictions, even banning many of them from attending school with 'Non-creature."

"Most of those laws," George added, "Were removed once the war ended. And more were in the process of being removed."

"This group is pushing for them to be reinstated and more to be added, even pushing for more 'creatures' to be added and more restrictions to be put in place. Many sighting creatures that sided with Voldemort in the last war-"

"Bullshit!" Jasmine said suddenly, "If that's the case put the restrictions on Wizards, they become the ones bent on world domination."

Fred gave an amused snort at the venom in Jasmine's voice, "Oh yes, _we_ know that. We also know that putting more restrictions on the 'creatures,' is vile and their reasoning is also bullshit."

"And what would that be?" Emmett asked, and George cut in.

"That putting more, intense restrictions will prevent those classified as creatures from siding with the 'wrong side' should the opportunity ever present itself."

"More likely to drive them to it," Fred said, "And I might even be inclined to join them, if this is the way the world is going now."

"The group is made up of a surprising mix of light, dark and even a few neutral voters, but Neville has been resisting from the light side of things, and Sirius of course is heading the effort to block the dark voters pushing."

"And, rumor has it the in the neutral block, Daphne Greengrass and Su Li are both trying to stop the restrictions."

"Interesting," Jasmine said, "I don't know if that has anything to do with Luna's surprise, but it's good to know."

"Speaking of surprises," George hopped up from the couch and disappeared down the hall, reappearing a moment later with a box in his arms, "Here's everything for Sirius and some things for you."

"Excellent!" Jasmine grinned, jumping up to accept the box, "Sirius is gonna love it. Just remind me to uh, watch out for Remus."

They left a while later, Jasmine leading Emmett to the Leaky Cauldron and requested a room.

It was around two A.M. that night Jasmine sat up in the bed, watching Emmett reading one of the books she had bought earlier.

"Don't you need to sleep?" he asked, glancing up from the book. Jasmine flushed slightly as his eyes met hers.

"I can't sleep," She told him, she was quiet for a moment, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something before closing it again. Finally, she said, "I've been thinking about the war, being back here. I, uh, I don't want to have a nightmare."

Emmett set the book down on the desk and was over to the bed in less than a second. "You're embarrassed," He whispered, "For no reason. I'll be right here, Jasmine, no matter what. That's the choice we made, right?"

Jasmine nodded, reaching over the run her fingers down Emmett's face, "Emmett," She whispered lowly, "Will you kiss me?"

Quiet laughter slipped from Emmett's mouth, "How could I ever say no?" Jasmine pressed their lips together, not flinching at the cold of Emmett's skin, arms slithering around his neck to hold him. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding onto him like a lifeline.

When they did break apart, Emmett let his eyes linger a moment on her lips, before memorizing the rest of her flushed face.

"Go to sleep, Jasmine," Emmett told her, laying down beside her when she finally let go and laid back, "And I will be right here when you wake up."

000

"You ready?" Jasmine asked Emmett, who was feeling a little more than nervous at the idea of meeting Jasmine's family.

"As I'll ever be," He said, taking her outstretched hand.

"It'll be fine," she grinned, and Emmett felt him being squeezed through that unpleasant tube, and then he was in front of a large, old looking home.

Jasmine knocked on the door once then swung it open, yelling as she stepped inside, "If anyone is indecent I suggest you fix it right about now, first impressions are rather important!"

To Emmett's amusement he heard multiple excited shouts of "Jasmine!" from different parts of the house, then the loud stomping of feet above them.

A blonde woman only a few inches taller than Jasmine reached them first, running full speed and launching herself at the dark haired witch with a joyful shout. "Hello Luna," Jasmine grinned swinging her around once before letting go, "As I'm sure you already know, This is Emmett. Emmett, the infamous Luna Lovegood."

"Glad to meet you, Luna."

Wide, knowing eyes stared at Emmett for a few moments before Luna's face split into a grin, "I can't wait to meet your sister," she said lightly, "And it's nice to finally meet you."

It was then they were joined by multiple others almost all at once, a tall dark haired man bounded down the stairs and picked Jasmine up in a bone crushing hug causing her to throw her head back in laughter, "I missed you, pup!"

"Siri! Missed you!" Jasmine squeezed Sirius a little tighter, "Sorry I left without uh, telling you."

"We'll discuss that one later," He said, standing back as Jasmine wrapped Remus in a tight hug as well, "First we ought to be introduced to your.."

"My _Mate,_ " Jasmine interrupted hastily, "Emmett Cullen. Emmett, This is Sirius and Remus."

Emmett shook both of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Jasmine always speaks so highly of you."

"Well, she really _must_ be delusional if that's the case," This came from a redheaded woman leaning on the doorway Luna had emerged from just a few moments earlier.

"Hello to you too, Ginny."

Ginny grinned, "Ron and Mione should be here in a bit, Hugo's been throwing bit of a tantrum." She reached out to shake Emmett's hand, smile widening, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Jasmine smiled softly, "I'll be right back," She whispered to Emmett, turning to make her way up the stairs.

The others in the room shared a knowing glance and Ginny nudged Emmett, nodding her head in the direction of the stairs. "Go," She said quietly, "She won't mind."

After a nod from Sirius, he crept up the stairs, and found Jasmine standing in front of a closed door. He could see the golden plaque, _Regulus Arcturus Black,_ engraved on the door.

"Is it okay if I..?" Emmett trailed off, and Jasmine smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course," she said quietly, opening the door and waiting for Emmett to follow her in. Bouquets of flowers and unopened letters sat on only slightly out of place table in the center of the room, an empty portrait frame sat in front of the other things on top of a black silk cloth.

Jasmine waved her hand and a small bundle of flowers and setting them down in front of the portrait.

"There are other frames," Jasmine told him, "Even one in the Slytherin dorms, kept there at Sirius's insistence. We found them a few years after the war and Sirius decided to put up a vaguely traditional memorial in his honor."

"Because he knew he'd like it," Emmett guessed, jumping slightly when a deep voice spoke.

"Right in one, Vampire."

"Amazing," Emmett sighed out, the portrait of Regulus grinned at his amazed reaction.

"I always thought the head of Potter house would fall for a redhead," the portrait said and Jasmine snorted.

"Sirius told you then?"

"The poor old man nearly had a stroke, greatest entertainment I've had for some time. ''You don't understand Reg, she has a mate! Prongslet is growing up!'" The portraits mocking voice made Emmett snicker slightly.

"I'm sure," Jasmine drawled, but then her face took on a more somber look, "Sorry I haven't been around," she muttered, "I kept coming back and even that was too much." Emmett shifted slightly, under the impression that it had suddenly become a much more personal conversation. "Now I just feel guilty. I haven't visited memorials, or the events, I haven't even personally handled any of my head of house duties."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Lady Potter. A member of the Black house does not apologize for doing what is best for them. But I am glad that you have the desire to take responsibility for your actions, something my brother did not learn for sometime."

"Thank you Regulus," Jasmine sighed, "I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Regulus nodded, disappearing once again out of the frame. Jasmine smiled at Emmett, "Let's go back down with the others."

When Jasmine opened the door, an old, ragged looking creature stood there. "Mistress be bringing in new beings-"

"Good to see you to, Kreacher. This is Emmett, and he will most likely be with me whenever I come to visit."

"Kreacher came to tell Mistress that blood traitor and dirty blood wife has arrived."

Jasmine pinched her lips into a thin line and took a deep breath. "Thank you Kreacher. If you would straighten Regulus's memorial now, I brought some new additions."

Kreacher perked up at that order, and Jasmine motioned for Emmett to follow her.

"Aunt Jaz!" A young girl and boy barrelled into the hall from the kitchen, latching onto Jasmine.

"Hello Hugo, Rose," Jasmine detached them from her with a wide grin.

"Who're you?" Hugo asked Emmett, staring wide eyed up at the broad, tall figure.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," He said, crouching down to get closer to eye level, "I'm very good friends with your aunt Jasmine."

Rose giggled, "That means he's her _boyfriend_ ," another stream of giggles escaped her as Hugo joined in.

"Come on," Jasmine said, waving them back into the kitchen, "I want to see your parents."

"Jasmine!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around her friend, "I've missed you so much! And oh, You must be Emmett, We've heard so much about you. I'm Hermione," She reached out to shake Emmett's hand.

Ron shook his hand next, "Pleasure to meet you," he said with a bright grin.

The next few hours was a whirlwind of people arriving, introductions and many different conversations.

It was after Fleur arrived with Bill and their children that leaned against the wall next to him. "You know, Emmett Cullen, I hope you're ready for everything to come." She said softly, wide eyes boring into him.

"What do you mean?"

"She's finally begun to accept the outcome of the war, already she is growing better because of it, with you beside her she can do great things. You have to be ready because not everything will come as easy as loving one another."

Emmett was silent for a moment, noting the intensity burning in Luna's gaze and he thought, perhaps, this was a test of some sort. "I'm always ready to take on the challenge. For Jasmine I can't think of much I wouldn't do."

"I know," Luna said, and smiled brightly up at him, "I'm very glad she finally found you...well, it's the other way around I suppose."

Emmett laughed as Jasmine finally managed to escape the conversation with and gravitate back to them, "I really can't wait for you to meet Alice," Emmett told Luna, "But I'm also a little scared." Luna's answering smile did not do much to help that fear.

 **Oh boy, this took way longer than I planned. For that, I'm sorry. If I'm being honest this is only done because I'm currently on spring break. With everything that's going on right now( I'm getting a house!) my stress levels have been through the roof and in turn writers block has bothered me as well.**

 **I am very thankful for everyone's patience and understanding! I have a good amount of most of the future details and where I want this story to head so I'm hoping updates will be more regular.**

 **Thank you again! Hope you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Important note at end of the chapter!**

"So tell me about these laws," Jasmine shuffled through some papers Sirius had given her. Everyone else had left a while ago and Sirius and Remus suggested they move to a smaller study to answer Jasmine's questions on the current events.

"Well, someone is working really hard to reinstate and intensify the anti-werewolf laws, vampires, centaurs, ect. One of the most disturbing things I've seen so far is a law that allows Veela to be denied marriage license. It's buried deep in the fine print, and the first reason it gives is the Allure, but it's a weak cover. Really, If someone objects to a veela being married simply because they want to, then it will be denied."

"An effort to keep blood pure?" Jasmine questioned him, and Remus answered.

"A little more worrying than even that. There used to be Veela trafficking, not just in Britain either. While protections were put in place, The bond between a Veela and their spouse is something that cannot be broken, even forcefully. Their spouse would be able to 'borrow' the magic to protect them. There's even an incident of a young woman destroying an entire camp where Veela where being held to save her spouse. While marriage isn't _necessary_ for the bond, paired with the registration of any creature blood, unbonded Veela become easier to track."

Jasmine's eyes were near glowing, and she had to consciously unclench her jaw. "My guess is Fleur is aware?"

"She's already told her parents and they are making sure Gabrielle is taking extra precautions. It's a disturbing find and it's buried so deep in the mounds of other restrictions and laws that it's slipped by the notice of many."

"Some of the other laws are a lot of what we saw the first time around, registering creatures, forcing them into separate communities, the ability to deny them jobs, marriages, housing, even medical treatment."

Jasmine's eyes were trained on the papers, skimming over all of the laws being proposed. She took a deep breath as she reached the end of one of the papers. "I think we should continue this tomorrow?"

"Are you alright pup?" Sirius shared a concerned glance with Remus.

Jasmine smiled weakly, "Yeah. I just. I've been thinking about something and I need to talk to Emmett about it."

"I trust you can find your room then?"

"Of course, Goodnight Siri,Moony."

Once her and Emmett reached her room she closed and locked the door and put up a privacy ward.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked, nerves taking over when she turned her gaze to him.

"No. Well, Kind of. It's nothing you did but uh, I need to talk to you about a decision I have to make."

"What is it?"

"I think I want to take up all of my titles, _seriously_ take them up. I would become Lady of all the houses and my voting power, my political standing and even my leftover influence from the war would be able to create such a backlash against these laws I feel as though I could simply tear right through them." Jasmine sighed, "The issue with this is that I couldn't just destroy these laws and be done with it. I would need to show this world that I am every bit as fierce and serious about my standing, titles and family as any other Lord or Lady."

"You would be putting yourself back in the public eye," Emmett responded knowingly.

"I would have to play very carefully. I don't age and many people would be bound to notice eventually. I can only pass it off as my magical capabilities for so long, even powerful witches and wizards show subtle signs of aging. And You..There's going to be so much slander and hate from a lot of different angles."

"I promise you that nothing anyone says about me could bother me."

"People will ask about your family," she warned, "and it's only fair that they have a say as well."

"They love you, Jasmine, and they'll deal with a few questions for our sake."

Jasmine smiled a little sadly, collapsing onto the bed. "There's...another thing. Something I can't in good conscious ask you to do."

"You don't have to ask, Jasmine, I told you I'll be with you whatever it takes."

"Don't say that before you know," She said, sitting up. "I'm going to need to meet with many secluded groups to inform them of what's going on and what I'm doing to counteract it."

She paused, looking a little nervous, "Werewolves, Veela, Centaurs. Vampires. I'll have to meet with the Volturi."

Emmett sat down heavily next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting Jasmine lean into him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "for telling me." he was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "If you speak to Carlisle before we go, he might accompany us and I know he'll give you as much advice as he can."

"You don't have to go," Jasmine muttered, "I know that they aren't really pleasant."

Emmett gave a slight laugh. "I suppose you're right. I refuse to let you go alone."

Jasmine sighed, "I love you."

Emmett squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. "I love you too." He listened to the rhythm of her breathing and the beating of her heart for a few moments. "Your family really missed you," He said softly, "They're all great people."

"I'm glad you think so," Jasmine grinned. She shifted, and Emmett moved back to allow her to rest her head on his lap. "All of them have come a long way when it comes to adjusting to normal life. It's almost a relief," Jasmine sighed, "As terrible as it sounds, I'm glad that's at least one thing I don't have to feel guilty about. None of them ended up like me."

"Like you?" Emmett asked, running his fingers through auburn curls.

"Paranoid. Constant nightmares…" Jasmine reached up and took Emmett's hand, pulling it down as if to examine it, He could feel her warm breath on his skin, "Before I met you Emmett, and, sometimes still, I envy those who can die. I _long_ for it. Permanent death, but death has denied me. Over and over."

Emmett was quiet, letting Jasmine's warmth seep into him as she spoke, "It's been months of knowing you Emmett, and every day I thank the gods they gave me you. Someone as kind and understanding as you, You are so much more than I deserve, Emmett, and every time I find myself thinking about death, I remember you and the want isn't as strong.I wish I could give you someone whole."

"Jasmine," Emmett breathed out, "Look at me." She turned her face upward, tears shining on her cheeks that Emmett gently brushed off. "It's okay that you feel the things you do, I'm not always great with feelings, but for you I'll do all I can. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I'll admit it's scary to hear you say that you wish you could die, but I won't judge you for it. Just, please, tell me if you need me."

"And don't ever think that I would want anything other than you, Jasmine, you are _whole_ and beautiful and so damn strong. I'll remind you every day for the rest of existence if I must."

Jasmine sat up and pulled Emmett into a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you," she sobbed out, Emmett rubbed her back gently, "Thank you."

Jasmine woke the next morning draped over Emmett, one of his hands absently running through her hair as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Good morning," she muttered, stretching as best she could in her current position. "For Vampires being rock solid you sure are comfortable."

Emmett chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You should get changed so we can get you some breakfast," He told her, "Unless you want me to tell Esme when we get back that you were skipping meals."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Or I suppose, If I sent a letter to Molly, she seemed so keen on feeding everyone-"

"Alright, Alright," Jasmine grumbled, sliding out of the bed, "Truly evil," she muttered as she disappeared into adjacent bathroom.

When they did make it down to the dining room, Remus was sipping some coffee, one hand holding open an old looking book. He nodded to both of them as they entered before going back to his book. Luna across the table from him, a plate of large waffles in front of her.

"I thought you'd gone home?" Jasmine questioned, taking the seat next to her and motioning for Emmett to sit down.

"Oh, I did," Luna answered, "But Ginny had to leave earlier for practice and I wanted to tell you I think it's a wonderful idea."

"What's a wonderful idea?" Remus asked, eyes peering over his book, a curious gleam in them.

"You'll find out in just a moment..Just as soon as.."

Before she could finish, Sirius stumbled into the room, pulling the chair next to Remus out and collapsing into it with a sigh. Remus pushed over a potion vial with hardly a glance in the other's direction.

"Continued the party after I'd gone to bed, I see."

"I'm an old man now, Pup, I had to get one last goodnight before all I am is creaking joints and prune juice." Emmett snorted, and Jasmine giggled at the look on Remus's face.

"Anyway," Jasmine said before Sirius could say anything else about his age, "I want to take every title available to me."

Sirius's coffee froze halfway up to his mouth. "Pup?"

"I'm already officially Lady Potter, and legally head of Peverell, the only remaining in line for Slytherin title. These laws need to be stopped. These _people_ pushing them need to be reminded that I am still here and we won't stand for these laws."

"You aren't just talking about politics, are you pup?" Sirius's tone was gentle but knowing, and Jasmine shrugged, unashamed.

"No. I haven't made final decisions, but if it comes to it I'll start doing aurors work for them. I have a slightly higher disregard for their restrictions and 'morals.'"

"Isn't that the truth," Remus muttered.

"I also would be meeting with creature groups, and I wouldn't dare go into any unprepared."

"Well, If you are sure you know what you're doing," Sirius said, "What if I step down as Lord Black and allow you the title?"

"That'd be quiet the move," Remus told him, "You'd be one of few Blacks to actually step down and pass on the title rather than simply die out of it."

"Oh come on Remus," Sirius laughed, "I've never been one for tradition and you can't tell me it won't be nice to not have to deal with me complaining about paperwork, or _doing_ my paperwork."

"That does sound nice." Remus admitted, making Jasmine grin.

"If you really want to, I'd take up that title to," Jasmine said, "I'm going to the Goblins tomorrow afternoon to discuss my decision, but because I'm already heir to you, when ever you decide to step down I can claim the Title unchallenged. Though if you wait a while after I make my reappearance, I can have you at sessions and parties with me in order to learn whos who and who's about what."

"That is a good idea."

"I think I will also write to Narcissa, I haven't officially been on the scene in sometime. I'm bound to have missed something." Jasmine said, "And I can trust Narcissa for the information and pointers for a Lady."

"Emmett, This also means you'll have to learn some etiquette of a Lord, considering there will be at least a few mandatory appearances. I'm sure if you have any questions Remus could help you."

"Or you know, Me, the Lord Black." Sirius told him, drawing a laugh from Remus.

"Padfoot, you barely made it through your own lessons."

"Yeah Well, I can still answer questions."

The conversation turned to more light hearted topics, and Luna insisted that after Jasmine wrote her letter to Narcissa they go do some more shopping in the Alley.

This time Jasmine didn't bring the heavy cloaks, letting her hair fall lose around her shoulders. "I suppose If I'm going to make my re-appearance, I'll start now. Emmett, If you get uncomfortable please tell me."

The first few stops were uneventful, but then Luna insisted they visit a higher end clothing store.

"But why?" Jasmine prostested, ducking her head as a curious passer-by craned their neck trying to get a better look at her face.

"I need to look at some things, and if you are taking up titles than you do as well."

"Fine, Fine," Jasmine relented, following Luna into the store. Luna made a beeline to a wall of flowy looking dresses, leaving Jasmine free to browse whatever she liked.

"If there's anything that catches your eye, let me know," She told Emmett, "Or anything any of your family might like."

Jasmine piled up a few new formal outfits and some casual wear, along with some things she thought the Cullens might enjoy. She also insisted Emmett get at least one robe to match her semi-formal one, so if they needed it on short notice they would have it.

"Lady Potter?" The voice was soft as to not draw attention, though hardly anyone else was present in the store.

"Lady Greengrass," Jasmine smiled as she turned toward her, "It's a pleasure to see you again. Please, call me Jasmine."

"Call me Daphne. I must say I'm surprised to see you here. Not that I blame you for leaving, of course."

"Yes, well, I have been travelling. Though I heard some..interesting news from a few people about proposed laws."

Daphne's face twisted into a look of distaste at the mention, "Ah yes, those. Horrid things," she sniffed, "I don't know why they thought anyone with sense would agree to those. Yet, they still gain support."

"Ahh, no one ever did accuse many of the members having even common sense." Daphne let out a soft laugh at that, "Though they are about to be in for a very rude awakening."

"Oh? Does that mean you will be sticking around for a bit?"

Jasmine gave a bright smile. "For the most part yes. I'm sure all of them will be happy to see me make an appearance."

"Does this also mean you'll be attending some of the balls this year?"

"You'll see me at most." That' when Jasmine noticed Daphne's eyes flicker to something behind her, she glanced behind her and grinned, motioning Emmett to come closer, "Daphne, This is Emmett Cullen, my partner. Emmett, Lady Daphne Greengrass."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Greengrass."

"Please, Just Daphne is fine. It's lovely to meet you." She turned back to Jasmine, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes Jasmine hadn't seen since Hogwarts, "You really are set up to make waves, aren't you?"

"We'll have to wait and see I suppose."

 **A/N: Hey all. I didn't want to end the chapter here originally, and I had also planned to go through it a bit more before posting. Unfortunately, The past three/Four weeks have consisted of me being in and out of the E.R. and hospitals.**

 **I have not received any answers or even possibilities from any doctors, and have only been told a few things about the multiple labs they've ordered over the last few weeks. I have been unable to work because of this and am dealing with a roommate who's been less than considerate about my current situation.**

 **That being said, Thank you all for your patience with me! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to give you fuller/longer chapters and my updates are sporadic.**

 **Thank all of you so much! I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Important note at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and as always, I hope you enjoy!**_

Leaving the shop turned into a nightmare.

It started when a young man preoccupied with a paper in his hands ran into 'd stumbled and Jasmine reached out to steady him, and when he finally glanced up he'd let out a startled gasp.

"Jasmine Potter?!" He had jumped up straight and shook her hand energetically. "My god it's such an honor to meet you!"

Jasmine suppressed a groan and forced out a somewhat annoyed smile. "Ah. Yes," Jasmine's voice seemed to have dropped a few degrees, not that the man noticed, "So wonderful to meet you."

The man took off after a moment, muttering about how he'd really seen _The Jasmine Potter._

"Now that that's done," Jasmine's voice was no longer cool, "I need to check out a Jewelry store."

But as they rounded the corner someone cried out, "It's Jasmine Potter!"

There seemed to be a pause in the mid-morning bustle; few people kept on walking, choosing to ignore the cry and mind their own business. However, Jasmine found herself unsurprised yet disappointed as other craned their necks to see her, a fake, almost strained smile plastered on her face.

People had crowded around them, though it seemed the only ones Jasmine truly smiled for where young children who stared at her with wide eyes. She indulged their questions and signed a few chocolate frog cards.

The adults however, were met with cooler smiles, a voice edged with were adults after all. They should know proper manners and if they approached her politely then she would gladly interact.

"I'm sorry," She said suddenly, addressing the small crowd, "I'm not here solely for leisure, and I would appreciate it if I could continue my errands _undisturbed._ "

Most of the crowd did disperse at the cool warning tone, and Jasmine simply brushed past those who did not.

Emmett and Luna were quick to follow. Jasmine walked quicker now, making her way to a higher end jewelry store. Once safely inside she seemed to relax a little more, through her shoulders still held some tension.

She made her way to the shopkeeper while Luna insisted that Emmett follow her because she had seen a perfect necklace for Esme.

Emmett realized that he couldn't hear Jasmine's discussion with the salesman but wasn't worried-If she thought he needed to know, she'd tell him.

The rest of the shopping trip passed with little interruptions.

When they returned Jasmine went straight for Sirius's study, intent on brushing up on as many of the missed wizengamot session she could. Emmett decided it would be best if he started his own studying, picking up the books he'd got for himself on Etiquette and the unwritten social rules of high society wizards.

He was on his third book when Jasmine finally left Sirius's study and crawled into the bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a very long day," She said, pressing up against Emmett's side under the blankets. "So I suppose I should get some sleep."

Jasmine wore a dark formal looking robe open to reveal a dark green button down and slacks, her hair pulled into a relaxed ponytail. A simple looking silver chain hung around her neck, a polished dark stone at the end of it. Emmett, who had been engaged with Remus in conversation about what creatures were considered dark and why, couldn't help but stare as she entered the room. On one hand she also wore a silver band on her finger, small glinting stones set into it.

It was one of the most formal looks he had seen her in. She smiled but it seemed tight.

"Sirius is busy complaining about having to wear 'stuffy' clothes on lazy day, but I'm sure he'll be down in a moment." She sighed, "Narcissa did agree to a meeting as well, she told me to send an owl with details." She smoothed down her robe of invisible wrinkles.

Finally Sirius entered the room. Regal was the first word to come to mind. His sharp features and striking eyes were only amplified by his dark formal robes. It was a sharp contrast to the excitable, cheerful man he had met.

The effect, however was ruined as he scrunched his nose and wiggled a bit. "I really do hate these stuffy robes." Jasmine however rolled her eyes and reached over to straighten his robe.

"Yes well, we have to get going," She said, "We'll see you in a little while," She said to to the other two occupants.

Jasmine and Sirius bowed their heads to the goblins at the door to the bank. People in the alley had unconsciously parted for them as they walked, and a couple of people had stared, unashamedly, at the two walking toward the magnificent building.

It became more apparent, however, in the bank. As Jasmine and Sirius approached a free teller Jasmine smiled and bowed slightly. She gave her proper greeting and then held up her key to the teller. "Jasmine Potter," She said quietly, "I wish to discuss the matter of my titles and vaults."

A hush seemed to fall over the lobby when the goblin said, "Right this way, Lady Potter,Lord Black," People murmuring and staring after them as they were led down a hall. They were led into an office with two chairs sat in front of a desk, a high back chair behind it.

"Manager Ragnok," Jasmine bowed slightly, "May your gold flow and your enemies cower at your feet."

The Goblin grinned, bowing his head, "Lady Potter,Lord Black, May your vaults stay full and your enemies fall at your feet."

Jasmine and Sirius took their seats, watch as the Goblin pulled out a dark wooden box.

"Lady Jasmine Potter," He said, "You are aware that today you shall claim the titles of two houses, House of Pervell and House of Slytherin, and with them all the duties that may arise. You will submit to the family magics judging your own magic and positions you seek."

"I am aware." Jasmine nodded.

"We shall begin with the Slytherin Title."

Ragnok opened the wooden box to reveal a dark band shaped like a snake, a single emerald in place of the eye of the serpent.

Jasmine removed the band from the box, sliding it on to her finger. "I, Jasmine Lillian Potter, wish to claim my rightful place as the Head and Lady of Slytherin House, may magic see fit to validate this claim." Jasmine could feel the magic swirling intensely around her, pressing in on her and coaxing her own magic out, tangling with it. The band on her finger warmed as the magic became more intense. Heavy and demanding the magic pushed in on her, intoxicating. Jasmine's magic pushed back, harder.

Finally, the tension of the magic vanished, and Jasmine knew that the magic had accepted her.

The Goblin grinned. "And now, Peverell."

Another box was placed on top the desk, Ragnok opening it to reveal a simple silver band with a stone Jasmine had not seen in many years.

She shook the dislike of the resurrection stone away, picking up the band and sliding it on. "I, Jasmine Lillian Potter, wish to claim my rightful place as the Head and Lady of Peverell House, may magic see fit to validate this claim."

This time, the magic rushed in, pressing down on the occupants of the room as it tangled with Jasmine's. It pushed hard against her, but she simply breathed deep and welcomed it in. It was the familiar feel of Death nestled deep within the Peverell family magic, the gentle whisper buried under the aggressive and prying surface layers of mortal magic.

Their breath puffed out in clouds as the air of the room cooled significantly. It was cold enough to burn, Jasmine knew. Her eyes had grown heavy in the embrace of the magic, but through the satisfied haze she could see the uncomfortable expression of Sirius and even the goblin. Slytherins magic had not been this intoxicating or familiar, the touch of death upon the peverell family magic made it something unfathomable in it's potential. And through all the years, Jasmine was the first to be able to truly wield it. The magic wrapped around her, a cocoon of cool safety, welcoming her in.

The pressure increased for a moment as a soft voice whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you have finally accepted, child."

As soon as the pressure had come it vanished, leaving only cool air and lingering traces of its presence on Jasmine's skin.

"Congratulations, You have now become Lady Potter-Slytherin-Peverell."

Jasmine gave a slight chuckle. "Just Lady Potter is acceptable for now, Manager Ragnok. I would like to request full detailed accounts for both the Peverell and Slytherin vaults and holdings, please. I would also like to request a visit to the Potter and Slytherin main vaults."

Ragnok nodded. "Of course. I can have account statements before you leave."

Hours later Jasmine and Sirius left the bank.

"How long do you think it will take the Ministry to notice the change on the files and report to the prophet?"

"I give it a day," Sirius grinned, "Unless they have your name under permanent surveillance."

"As absurd as I'd like to say that thought is…"

Sirius laughed at Jasmine's sour expression. "Come on then, let's head home."

000000

Jasmine smoothed out the dress she wore, then checked to see her braid was in place for a fourth time. Emmett captured her hand in his, a small smile present. "You look fine. This meeting will be fine."

Jasmine gave a nervous chuckle. They currently sat in one of the few smaller Black properties waiting for Narcissa Malfoy to arrive. Jasmine had chosen the place to appeal to Narcissa's Black roots, knowing full well the woman would recognize it for what it was.

Narcissa was not easily manipulated, the women had wormed her way out of a dark mark, had lied to the face of the most feared Dark Lord of their lifetimes. Narcissa was a Malfoy by marriage, but a Black by blood and Jasmine could see clearly which had won out in the woman, even if others so foolishly forgot it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the fire place roared green, and Narcissa stepped gracefully out of it.

"Lady Malfoy," Jasmine greeted, "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting."

"Lady Potter," Narcissa smiled, "Please call me Narcissa, or Cissa. We are family after all."

Jasmine smiled. "Just Jasmine then," She informed the older woman. Jasmine studied the woman, noting how the war had aged her. She still held herself with all the grace and confidence of a Black, the cool arrogance of a Malfoy still present. She still appeared refined and no less beautiful, (none could deny the Black women all held a significant beauty to them) but faint lines had formed on her face. Her light hair fell freely around her slim shoulders in soft waves.

"Allow me to introduce my partner, Emmett Cullen." Emmett took a careful step forward and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Malfoy."

"Call me Cissa. You can introduce him as your mate, Jasmine," A look of surprised flickered across Jasmine's face and Narcissa laughed, "Oh of course I know. There is hardly a pure-blood family without some sort of creature in their line. No matter how much they attempt to sweep it under the rug. Even the Malfoy line has Fae somewhere."

"Of course." Jasmine smiled, "Have a seat, Cissa." It sounded odd in her voice, but Jasmine figured if she was asking Narcissa this much she might as well get used to it.

Jasmine offered Narcissa tea and sat down across from the woman, next to Emmett. Of all the things that had changed about Narcissa was that she seemed warmer now. Jasmine wondered if it was the end of the war or the fact that they were family that brought this change now.

"Am I correct that you intend to reclaim your place in the Wizengamot?" Narcissa's smile was sharp when Jasmine nodded.

"I do. In fact two day ago I went to Gringotts in order to claim two titles that became apparent after an inheritance test. I became Lady Peverell and Lady Slytherin in addition to Lady Potter and Heir Black."

Narcissa's shock showed plain on her face as she hurriedly sat her cup down, "Lady Slytherin forgive my rude-"

"For you, Narcissa, there is nothing to forgive," Jasmine said gently, reaching over to take Narcissa's hand in her own, "We are family," Jasmine's voice was firm but kind, "And if that does not convince you and your pureblood customs then might I remind you that You saved my life."

"When you lied to Tom Riddle, To the fraud who destroyed his own humanity and dare fight in Slytherin's name, to Voldemort, you saved my life. The life of the Heir of Slytherin. There is no formality needed here, _Cissa,_ I owe you."

There was a moment of hesitation but Narcissa nodded. "Of course...Jasmine."

"I also wrote you to ask for your help once more. Sirius taught me all he could of the Black family and pureblood etiquette, and speaking to Regulus's portrait has helped, however, I was not sorted into Slytherin. I do not know how the Slytherin Hierarchy functions, what Slytherins expect alongside their Pureblood customs."

Narcissa seemed to recover from her shock and stared for a moment at Jasmine with searching eyes. "You would like me to teach you. What makes you think I can?"

"I can think of no one better. You are of the Black Family, are you not? Brave enough to lie to the man you were taught to submit to, smart enough to manipulate behind the scenes while knowing everything about anyone important enough."

"I will teach you," Narcissa said softly, "The prophet will publish your new titles by the end of the week. This means not only will you get invitations to multiple charity events, galas, and balls, but you will be expected to _host_ at least one event as well. While the current Lord Black isn't known for hosting the traditional balls purebloods expect, it's also well known the man was an auror and speculated that much of his energy went into recovering from his false imprisonment. He is able to get away with the odd event here and there. You however, as Lady Slytherin, will be expected to hold a few events."

"I understand," Jasmine nodded, watching as Narcissa observed them both with sharp eyes.

"You are doing this because of the creature laws," She guessed, humming as Jasmine once again nodded, "You understand then what kind of response you will receive from some. When you introduce , Introduce him _as your mate._ Even Wizards are hesitant to meddle in openly declared mateships, it is rare that Wizards have mates, but because of your status it will be quick to be believed it is because of you and not creature influence.

"In other words, any negative thing that is thrown at me for declaring Emmett my mate is outweighed by the protection it gives."

"Indeed." Narcissa said. "We have a bit to go, but I will teach you all there is to know before the first ball occurs."

 **A/N: Hi all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as short as it is. I have a procedure scheduled at the hospital tomorrow and should be asleep but alas nerves always get the better of me.**

 **With that news, I will mention that My funds are running dangerously low, this past two weeks alone has left us struggling to cover the medical costs of simply getting answers (Hopefully.) With so much going on and struggling to make ends meet I have set up a go fund me (It can be found on my writing blog on tumblr, wannachangemyworld ) and started to piece together my own book of poetry and short prose.**

 **I'm unsure when the next chapter of this story will be up, but I will be trying my best to work consistently and get you guys the quality work you deserve.**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience, understanding, and support. Right now, it truly means the world to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa had been right about Jasmine's titles being published. The usual small articles of Lords or Ladies claiming titles suddenly became front page material. Jasmine had taken one look at the headline and rolled her eyes.

 _Girl-Who-Conquered claims multiple titles, Will she make an appearance at the next Wizengamot?_

She was glad the paper couldn't elaborate on which titles she had taken until after she publicly declared them herself at a Wizengamot meeting. Jasmine _wanted_ the shock factor of announcing that she was the the new Lady and Head of Slytherin house.

For a few days after that Jasmine had made a few quick appearances in Diagon, which Narcissa encouraged her to use not only to make connections but to practice keeping a mask in place. "After all, Dear," She'd said with slight amusement, "Everyone knows whose temper you inherited."

Now however, Jasmine insisted that they go back to visit the Cullens for a while. She'd spent many of the most recent meetings with Narcissa organizing both a Potter and Slytherin ball, and the invites were all set up. There was a week until the next Wizengamot meeting, where she would officially declare her current titles.

"Ready?" Jasmine asked Emmett, who laughed.

"I'm just lucky I can't throw up," He said taking Jasmine's hand, "But yes, I'm ready."

The feeling of being compressed came once more, and when Emmett opened his eyes they stood in front of his house. He grinned as Alice waved them in from the front door, bouncing in her usual excited nature.

Once they were inside Esme had enveloped both of them in tight hugs, "How was your visit?" She asked, and Jasmine shared a glance with Emmett.

"Eventful," they both admitted.

"Oh? Good news I hope?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I'll tell you all when everyone is here. But there is good news I suppose."

They didn't have to wait long for the rest of the family to arrive, Jasmine had suspicions that Alice had told them to be there then, as even Rosalie had come, though she looked a little put out when she noticed Jasmine. Then again, everyone's eyes had lingered on her a little longer than usual. Jasmine knew it was most likely due to the full Peverell and death magics acceptance of her, and her of it, but she still felt slightly self-conscious.

Everyone exchanged greetings, and Jasmine decided it was better to get started with this part of the discussion now.

"So," Jasmine said, "We discovered some news. It seems that certain people have decided to try and reinstate creature laws. Laws that discriminate against anyone with Creature blood, or creatures themselves." Jasmine's face was shadowed in anger, "Just hearing the basics already made me angry, and I was making a plans to rejoin the Wizengamot in order to try and take these down. But when I started looking into it more, I decided that I would take up all my available titles. These laws may well be a cover for something far more sinister," Jasmine's eyes seemed to glint in the light as she spoke, her voice chilled, "I _will_ put a stop to it."

Jasmine took a deep breath, composing herself, "I took up all my titles except for the Black Family title. I contacted my cousin in order to learn about things I'd missed and to refresh some customs that may have slipped my mind in my time away from that world. I also..decided to do something else."

Emmett glanced at Jasmine curiously as she reaches into her expanded bag. From it she pulls a small stack of boxes, balancing them on her lap as he closed the bag.

"I view you all as my family, in the months I've known you I am only growing more and more thankful that I have been able to meet you. After I decided to claim my titles, I realized that this was something I could also do."

Jasmine set the boxes between her and Emmett, grabbing the one off the top. "Carlisle, I want to offer this to you, not only as a thanks, but as a symbol of the protection and support of the Slytherin Family. As long as you accept, the Slytherin Family name shall recognize you, and anyone you consider your family, to be members of the house. Every family Allied with Slytherin, including all my other blood lines by default, shall be your allies."

Carlisle opened the box to reveal a silver pocket watch, the Slytherin crest was carved on the front, in the eye of the serpent was a single emerald. He opened it and inspected the inside, marvelling at the details and he spotted the engraving at the top, _vincula familiae,_ Carlisle looked up and Jasmine flushed as he smiled, "Bonds of the family." He said, "Thank you so much, Jasmine, It is amazing."

Jasmine nodded, moving on to the next box. "Esme, I want to offer you this in the name of the Slytherin Family as well."

Esme grabs the box and opens it to reveal a a silver band bracelet, The Slytherin crest engraved onto the top, the eye of the Serpent once again set as an emerald. The same motto carved onto the other side of the bracelet. "Thank you so much dear," Esme wrapped Jasmine in a hug before returning to her seat.

"Alice," Jasmine continued, "I want to offer you this on behalf of the Slytherin family." Inside the box was a necklace, on the end of a silver chain was the Slytherin crest, the same Latin engraved on the back.

"Jasper," Jasmine smiled, "I want to offer you and those you consider family the protection of the Potter Family. Once again, my allies will become your allies, along with my other lines." Jasmine handed Jasper the box, which contained a silver pocket watch, the Potter crest on the front.

"Edward," Jasmine said, "On behalf of the Potter family, I offer you this." Inside the box was a gold watch, engraved with the same motto and crest.

Jasmine paused, hand hovering over the next box.

"Rosalie." The blonde was staring hard at Jasmine with an indiscernible emotion. "I know that we don't get along like best friends. But in any case, I admire you. Your dedication to keeping your family safe, your loyalty to your family, your strength and elegance. I am not yet Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black, but as Heir of this house I approached the Head and told him my intentions, with which he agreed." Jasmine held out the box, taking a breath, "Because of these qualities you exhibit, all valued highly in the House of Black, I offer you the protection and Membership of the Black Family."

There is a stretch of silence as Rosalie takes the box, opening it to reveal a silver band bracelet, the Black crest engraved on it and set with blue stones, the same motto carved into the opposite side.

Jasmine continued. "Each of these is charmed to be unbreakable, they can not be stolen, and they have multiple other protection charms as well. I will know if anyone in the family is in danger. I really mean it when I say thank you. You did not have to accept me into your family, and you did anyways. I wanted to return the favor."

"This is so thoughtful," Esme says softly, "You are truly a wonderful person, Jasmine, and we are glad to have met you, and we know that you and Emmett will be truly happy."

"There is..one more thing," Jasmine smiles sheepishly, "You don't have to of course, but Lady Slytherin and Lady Potter, I'll be holding two separate balls. I want to invite all of you. I can tell you the basics of the social conventions."

"Like..A ball with dancing and everything?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes. A lot of people use them as a show of wealth and power, but my intention is to start making connections, re-emerge into that world as a powerful Lady and show those that I will not stand for pointless discrimination or hate."

"I want to go!" Alice gripped Jasper's arm, "I'll get to pick such nice outfits and It'll be so fun!"

Carlisle chuckled, "I think it's a lovely idea."

"Oh, and I do have some more things…" Jasmine said, reaching once again into her bag. This time she pulled out stacks of books, and multiple small bags that were enlarged to normal size with a wave of her hand. "These are some books I thought you might enjoy, I know Jasper enjoys History so there's plenty. There's also Etiquette, children's tales, art, general politics and," Jasmine shuffled through the books before pulling an older one out of the stack and holding it out to Alice, "This one is on Seers, muggle and magic alike."

"These are some clothes I thought you'd like when we were exploring Diagon. Though, whoever wants to go to the events I'll take you to the Alley in Paris. My friend's family lives in France and She and her sister know all the best places for the formal clothes. And ah, I almost forgot," Jasmine pulled out a notebook from the bag and handed it to Rosalie, "I thought you might be interested in My godfather's notes on his Motorcycle and how he got it to fly."

Eventually the group began to separate, but as Emmett and Jasmine started to make their way to Emmett's room Rosalie spoke.

"Jasmine," Her face was still mostly unreadable, "I'd like to talk to you."

Jasmine smiled, "Of course," She nodded, "If you want privacy I can Charm Emmetts room mostly soundproof," She offered and Rosalie nodded.

Jasmine sat cross legged on Emmett's bed, waving her hand once everyone else was situated. "They'll know we're talking, but the words won't be distinguishable. You can start whenever you're ready."

"Why did you do this," Rosalie raised her wrist, indicating the bracelet there that tingled with magic, "I understand the others but we've only been civil at best."

Jasmine smiled a little. "That's true," Jasmine admitted, "But what I said is true. I consider you all family. I wanted to make sure you all knew that and were kept safe. I would not have left you unprotected simply because we aren't as close as others. As for why I chose the Black Family? I meant it when I said that I admire those traits. The Black family magic will not accept just anyone, though as Heir I can put anyone under protection, even Honorary members are judged by the magic. You were the one I was sure would be accepted in."

"You could have just left it at Edward. You said anyone they consider family as well, which I would fall under." Rosalie countered, a hard stare pinned on Jasmine.

"I suppose I could have," She agreed, "But I did not want to." Jasmine was quiet for a moment. "I want you to understand, Rosalie, That family is not something I would ever take for granted. I spent many years without a real one. I've lost many people I considered family in the war after finding them. What's happening in the magical world is concerning. I would never risk leaving anyone unprotected. You don't have to like me, you don't have to get along with me, though I would like to grow closer eventually I understand and accept your reservations and feelings."

Rosalie stared at the bracelet on her wrist for a moment before nodding. "Thank you for thinking of the family, then." Her expression hardened slightly, "You still have a long way to go before I really trust you," She said, though it lacked the cold edge she had when they first met.

Jasmine smiled, "That's okay. Oh, and Rosalie? I do hope you come to the events. My cousin Cissa reminds me very much of you, you'd get along wonderfully."

O0o0o0

Jasmine smoothed down her robes, sighing. She hated politics. It was all sitting and no action, but she simply had to deal with it, for now anyways. Plus she was looking forward to declaring her titles and watching as other members tripped over themselves to gain favor and grasp just exactly what her return met.

Whispers had already sprung up as she entered the Chamber behind Sirius.

Classmates from Hogwarts watched her with curious and hopeful eyes. She walked with a new sort of grace to them, a power and confidence rolling off her somewhat indescribable, alluring and warning all at once.

The Chief Warlock, Kingsley Shacklebolt, called the meeting to order. "We will begin with the declaring of titles for those present and have yet to be introduced."

Jasmine knew she was the only one at this particular meeting, she smiled and stood, all eyes turning to her. She made her way to the center of the room, discreetly scanning the faces of the crowd.

"Good afternoon." She said lightly, "It is with pleasure that I stand here, once again, to declare titles. I, Lady Jasmine Lillian Potter, have claimed The title of Lady Peverell, Head of House Peverell." There was a slight murmur from a few members, most likely ones who had seen the name on family trees, or perhaps a few who remembered the name from the story of the three brothers. Jasmine waited a moment before continuing. "I, Lady Jasmine Lillian Potter, have claimed the title of Lady Slytherin, Head of the House Slytherin."

At this, loud chatter broke out across the room, Jasmine stood poised, smile still in place as she listened to what her ears could pick up.

 _A half-blood as Lady Slytherin-_

 _The girl-Who-Lived claiming a dark house and heir to another-_

 _The amount of votes she'll have-_

Finally Kingsley demanded order once more. "We recognize this declaration, Lady Potter, is there anything else you might like to say about your position in this organization?"

"I look forward to moving toward a prosperous and peaceful future. May Magic give her blessings to those she deem fit," A few people shifted in their seats and Jasmine noted them, as they had recognized her statement for what it was, a warning. "Thank you, Chief Warlock, that is all I wish to say at this time."

As the session continued, Jasmine took note of everything that went on silently. This session, she had decided, would be mostly observation and a game of catch-up considering how many meetings she had missed previously.

But Jasmine Potter was known for her temper, and that had not changed much. Sure she had sharpened it, turning the anger into cool wit, she was not one to remain silent on things she deemed important.

Someone she didn't immediately recognize spoke as some _interesting_ creature laws were brought up.

"The laws are for everyone's safety," Jasmine's eyes hardened at his voice, watching as the old man waved a hand in the air as if to stress his point, "We can't let magical creatures run lawless, they'll have too much power."

Sirius, seeing the annoyed look on Jasmine's face leaned in, "That's Angus Cornish," He whispered, "The Cornish Family isn't very powerful and tended to stay fairly dark or neutral until he took up the Lordship. He's been very vocal about the creature laws."

Jasmine humed,

"Lord Cornish," Jasmine spoke up when the man finally lulled in his borderline rant, "Forgive me, but could you explain the safety measures in these laws?" She kept her voice polite and expression neutral. Cornish gaped for a moment, looking like a fish out of water.

"I will, Lady…." He hesitated, unsure how to address her.

"Lady Potter is fine for the moment, thank you."

"Lady Potter," Cornish seemed to gain back some of his arrogance, Straightening himself out, "There are many clauses in these laws to keep people safe. I would suggest obtaining a copy to read as they have been in discussion for some time during your unexpected...absence." There was a twinge of distaste in his voice and Jasmine smiled but it looked sharp and dangerous.

"Of course, Lord Cornish, I have begun to read a copy provided to me. I simply thought that someone so passionate about it could explain to me the safety measures supposedly in place. You see, I haven't been able to locate them yet, And I am almost done with the purposed drafts," She was careful to convey that she was not ignorant of what these laws and propositions consisted of, instead her tone was cool and knowing.

Jasmine can see Daphne Greengrass smirking in her seat, leaning over to whisper to Su Li who nods with a hard look on her face, but the corners of her mouth twitch up. A few people around the room seem to fidget, and a few, including Cornish, flush.

Cornish opens his mouth to speak but Jasmine continues, "Unless You are referring to the deluded measures to protect and "Ensure the well-being of witches and wizards," which is the closest I have come to finding anything the seems to be for the protection and well-being of anything?"

There's mumbles from around the room and Jasmine catches Neville's eye who gives her a slight nod and a smile.

"Of course the protection of witches and wizards should be out top priority, Surely no one wants a repeat of the last two wars that ravaged our country? Creatures can be dangerous and we must think about the well-being of our citizens."

Many of the younger people in the room bristled, along with a few of the older lords. But for Jasmine, it was a line crossed far too carelessly.

Jasmine's smile fell from her face almost instantly, "Lord Cornish, _Do not,"_ she said sharply, "Forget who fought in the war. I do not recall seeing you out on the battlefield, and I saw many. You must have forgotten but I was on the battlefield nearly _all of my life_ and I can say that I saw more creatures fighting for our side as opposed to Voldemort. Those that did side with Voldemort were afraid of being treated like _cattle._ "

Multiple people mutter and flinch as she says the name, and Jasmine can barely suppress the eye roll.

Cornish has the minimum decency to look slightly embarrassed but continues on, "It is simply a safety net. It will help us move up as a society and keep everything running smoothly."

"Tell me, Lord Cornish, or anyone else who supports these laws," Jasmine's eyes glinted, "The Veela registration. What sort of safety net does that give out society? I can think of only one thing that it could benefit, and certainly that can't be the purpose can it? Surely Wizards and Witches have not fallen back on such barbaric practices?"

There's unrestrained chatter among the crowd now, Cornish having turned an amazing shade of red. For one, terrifying moment Jasmine thinks of Vernon Dursley, she can tell it shows by the way Sirius nudges he slightly. She composes herself instantly, eyes hard.

Cornish sputters, but Jasmine speaks before he can gather his composure. "That would certainly be awful," She said calmly, "And something would have to be done about it."

Suddenly there were people in the room looking at Jasmine Potter, Girl-who-Conquered, the good as General who fought against Voldemort and lived so many times, and were remembering that it was not simply gossip that she was a force of nature. It wasn't a warning this time, but a promise. Something would be done.

"I assure you, Lady Potter, No one would like anything like that to happen." Another man cut in.

Jasmine smiled as she mentally placed him. A cousin of Gregory Goyle, Emil Volkov Was born and raised in magical Russia after his mother eloped with his father fresh out of Hogwarts. After The last of the main branches of the Goyle family became unable to claim stake to the family name, he had swooped in and claimed it for himself, taking his mother's maiden name. She had not been here when he introduced himself, but Narcissa said it caused a spectacle, and had prompted other distant relatives of now dwindling families to stake their claims on the prestigious position of head of house.

"I should hope not, Lord Goyle," Emil's expression did not flicker from calm expression he wore, "Because this country has already seen far to much pain and suffering."

After that the room seemed to shift to another topic, though Jasmine's eyes were focused on the crowd, trying to pick out supporters for the laws.

Deep in her gut she knew that there was something far more sinister than misinformed politics and bias happening here. Just what, she needed to know.

 **A/N: A little longer than last time, I think.**

 _ **Thank you**_ **all so much for your patience as I continue to work on this fic.**

 **Unfortunately, my living situation and physical health have not improved, and my mental health and motivation have suffered because of it. I admit that my focus on keeping my home has led to me neglecting not only my fanfic but most other things. I lost so much money to doctors who haven't given me answers I have simply resigned myself to being unable to afford the appointments any longer.**

 _ **Still through all of these things currently happening, you have all been so understanding, supportive, and kind.**_ **I can't promise you a regular update schedule as of now, but I can promise that when I post anything new I will do my best to make sure it absolutely quality work. As unhappy as I am with the last couple chapters, I felt the need to get them to you as the spaces between updates grew longer.**

 **I am hoping that with future updates, as the plot comes further into play, that this is not the case. I want to give you all quality work that you deserve.**

 **Again thank you all so very very much. As always, I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmine groaned, staring at the handheld mirror on the table. "You know I'm blaming you for my dislike of politics and all this boring stuff. Like, what does it matter about the starter vs dessert? Why do people need so many special forks? Why can't I just throw some Gryffindors and Slytherins at the same table for entertainment purposes?"

Sirius's laughter rang from the mirror. "Look pup, If you want to do that, I sure as hell won't stop you. The only thing is if they make a scene _you'd_ be the one taking care of it. That means damage control."

"Well, at least the Goblins said that the wards around all the properties are in excellent shape. And the house elves informed me that Slytherin manor is ready for it's first party in many, many years. I'll be taking everyone to France to visit the Delacours and pick up some formal wear and see how things are going for them tomorrow, seeing as the Cullens decided to attend."

Sirius hummed. "Good idea. Gabrielle would love to see you. And I would love to meet the rest of the Cullens," He narrowed his eyes leaning closer to the mirror as If it would allow him to see more behind Jasmine, "Is that where you are right now?"

Jasmine laughed. "Yes. most of them are out on a hunt right now and Esme wanted to try a new recipe she found, so I'm hanging out here. It also gives me an excuse to _not_ focus solely on these stupid seating arrangements. Which, by the way, Do you think Andromeda and Tonks would be okay sitting by Cissa and Malfoy Jr.? Or is that too iffy? I mean, they are both Black Family and Cissa and Andromeda were Slytherins but do you think that Little Malfoy would be able to handle it?"

"I'm sure Cissa would make sure he's on his best behaviour. She's looking to reconcile with Andromeda after all. Though if you wanted to sit The Zabinnis at the same table or near it that might keep him busy."

Jasmine snorted, "Gossiping with Cissa still, hm?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's information gathering, not gossip."

"Oh, it's Gossip all right. You should hear it cub." Jasmine laughed as Sirius gave an indignant huff at Remus's input.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what it is."

"You guys are so mean to me," Sirius whined, but Jasmine shook her head with a fond smile.

"You know we love you. Also Emil Volkov-Goyle responded and I'm not sure where I want to place him. I could place him between Crabbe and the Williams family but he also has a few new allies with light families like the Clearwaters and Jones families." Jasmine stared at the letter in hand, a long sigh escaping her.

"Put him with Crabbe. The families themselves have an alliance that well enough known no one will think twice on it."

"Good enough for me," Jasmine says scribbling something down on a piece of Parchment in front of her "I think that settles the seating chart for now. Don't forget to remind everyone to met there an hour or so early _and_ don't forget the Floo password. I made sure you guys were keyed in by the goblins but to get to the upper levels for the night you still need the password."

"Of course Pup. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Siri. Have fun gossiping with Cissa."

Jasmine waited for the Mirror to go silent as she started gathering all the parchments together. "Everything figured out then?" Esme entered the room holding a plate of food, and Jasmine shrugged.

"As much as I can have, I suppose. I actually only have been to like two of these things before and it was for way less traditional families so this all sorta new still. All I know for sure is that these things are like one big pissing contest, Pardon my language."

Esme laughed. "That's how it always is with the wealthy."

Jasmine dug into the food set in front of her, humming in satisfaction. "This tastes absolutely amazing."

"Thank you, Jasmine."

"I'm really you guys decided to come. And my Family is really excited to meet the rest of you.." Jasmine hesitated a moment, "But..you guys aren't agreeing to it just because I want, right? I want you to be comfortable-"

"Jasmine, dear, We are all excited to go. Even Rosalie, though she doesn't act like it. It's an excuse for her to wear formal dresses and all those kinds of things she loves..Not to mention she does want Emmett to be happy so she'd do it even if she didn't want that excuse. We're excited to meet your family and be a part of your life, Jasmine."

Jasmine stared at the remaining food on her plate. "Thank you, Esme. That means a lot."

0o0o0o

"Holy shit." Jasmine took in her surroundings with wide eyes, all other words escaping her.

"It's beautiful." Alice sighed out.

"Welcome Miss. My name is Binsy.I bein the head elf for Slytherin manor and in charge of the party tonight."

"Please Binsy, Just Jasmine is fine. The decorations look wonderful- Thank you so much for putting everything together."

The elf beamed, it's huge eyes glittering. "Miss Jasmine is very kind. Thank you miss. Do you need me to show you to the rooms?"

"No thank you, Binsy, I know the way. I'm sure you are very busy with work for later."

"Please be calling if you need anything else Miss Jasmine." The elf bowed and then vanished, Jasmine turned to look at the other Cullens who had never seen a house elf before.

"House elves are creatures that bond with wizards-or families and occasionally a place like Hogwarts, they have their own type of magic but bonding with a wizard or theoretically any other sentient magical being gives them a stabilizing core to use as an anchor. Most of them choose to be bonded to a family or person, and their loyalty is hard to lose if you truly earn it. Unfortunately there are plenty of people who take advantage of their nature."

After her explanation Jasmine took another moment to observe the area. Most of the guests would arrive here first, and it certainly did its job of first impression. White and silver and pale gold lights twinkled in the air, floating around gently. Glittering snow drifted lazily to the ground, disappearing before making contact with anything. Pine garland had been hung on the walls as well, decorated with white roses and black ribbon. The Slytherin Crest hung above the door, dark stone and silver and an emerald serving as the eye of the snake.

Jasmine led into a hall and up a large staircase. "This is a family wing," Jasmine started, "Which means you can all pick a room here if you like. No one besides those I've authorized can get up here, unless their trusted by someone authorized. In fact it's almost impossible to find this wing if you aren't supposed to be able to."

She continued down the hall peeking into some of the rooms as she went. "I haven't actually seen inside any of these rooms before. Ah. This one's mine, it seems." Sure enough on one door there was a Silver marker on the door, _J.P. Lady Slytherin._ "Everyone else will be here in a few minutes, so we can wait in the sitting room."

The sitting room wasn't far off. It's walls were light grey, a large window on one side of the room overlooking gardens and rolling hills, comfortable looking armchairs and loveseats were arranged around the room, and a large fireplace at one wall, a large, yet empty, frame hanging above it.

"How long has it been since someone has lived here?" Rosalie asked, moving toward the window.

"A good 100 years at least. Voldemort never got a hold of it, If he had the knowledge in the library alone would have ended the war very differently," Jasmine said, eyes straying over to one of the bookcases held in this room at the sobering thought, "I assume he never knew of this place at all." Jasmine watched Edward examine the empty frame hung above the mantle.

"Why are the frames empty?"

"Portraits get bored being in the same frame all the time-"

It was then the fireplace lit up green and a few seconds later, Sirius stepped through followed by Remus.

"Long time no see, pup!" Sirius wrapped Jasmine in a tight hug and she snorted.

"It hasn't been that long at all. Anyways, Sirius, Remus, These are the Cullens," Jasmine motioned with one hand, "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." She turned, "This is my Godfather, Sirius and honorary godfather Remus."

"A pleasure, Lord Black." Carlisle offered a hand and Sirius shook it with a grin.

"Please, Call me Sirius. We're pretty much family."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you both," Esme said, "Jasmine speaks so fondly of you."

The fire flared green again, "That should be Narcissa," Sirius said, "With the littlest Malfoy."

Jasmine rolled her eyes but smiled as Narcissa did indeed step through the floo, followed by a very awkward looking Draco right behind her. "Cissa, it's so nice to see you again. You look absolutely stunning." Narcissa looked as noble as Jasmine could ever remember her seeing, if not more now. Her light hair fell loose around her shoulders in calm waves and her dress, a light blue long sleeved gown, flattered her well. Jasmine, however, thought that it was the smile and genuine joy in her eyes that made the Lady Malfoy look as wonderful as she did.

"Thank you, dear. I have to say I'm surprised you aren't yet ready." Jasmine flushed.

"Honestly? I didn't trust myself not to muck something up while getting here. _Especially_ in a dress..Let me introduce you to everyone."

Jasmine went around once more for introductions, introducing Draco as well. She had to admit she was pretty amused by how awkward he seemed, but she stepped over to him with a slight smile.

"Long time no see. Which is funny considering how much time I spend with Cissa now a days."

"I suppose," He said, his stormy eyes surveyed the room for a moment, focusing on his mother who seemed to be in a captivating discussion with Carlisle, "I want to thank you for that actually."

"What?" Jasmine turned back to him, a curious gleam in her eyes.

"She always wanted a daughter," Draco said softly, aware that the vampires could probably hear him but wanting to take his mother's moment of distraction to speak, "But I think she knew well enough that would never happen. Especially not with Father."

Jasmine's expression hardened at the mention of Lucius but she didn't interrupt.

"So to be able to teach you all this, It's really making her happy. And to be a part of the Black family again..Thank you. I could have never dreamed of seeing her this happy."

Jasmine's expression softened. "Hey. Look. I still think you're a jerk sometimes. But like, an okay jerk. Your mother saved my life. You lied back then to. You could have told them it was me. You _knew._ I wouldn't have spoken on your behalf if I didn't think you deserved it. I'm not ashamed to count either of you as my family. Despite what some of those brainless idiots wanna say."

Draco snorted, immediately clearing his throat and straightening up. "Thanks."

Jasmine smiled, "Besides. If you really bother me maybe Hermione will practice her swinging." Jasmine was clearly teasing, a hint of laughter in her voice.

A light blush dusted Draco's cheeks. "I'd rather not. Are they coming tonight?"

"Hermione and Ron?" Jasmine asked, "No. not to the party, at least. They have the kids and well, this isn't their kind of party. At least not until someone convinces Mione to run for Minister."

"Why did she turn that down last time?" Draco seemed honestly curious, and Jasmine shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she really wants to straighten things up in the creature divisions before she thinks about running the entire ministry. I never did ask her though, so maybe she just..didn't want the job."

"She'd be good at it, I imagine."

"I have to agree with you there." Jasmine nodded. "So Sirius said something about Zabini?"

Draco flushed again, giving a slight cough. "Mother thinks that I've been going over there more often. Just one of her silly rumors."

Jasmine chuckled, "Well I put him at the table right next to yours. I hope that's okay."

"Thanks," Draco said a little weakly, jumping slightly when the fire flared again.

"Luna! Ginny!" Jasmine hugged both girls, quickly introducing them to the Cullens.

She wasn't surprised when Luna all but skipped over to Alice, speaking in riddles that Alice seemed to understand well enough to answer with her own. "Seers," She huffed, though there was no real malice in the tone.

"Hush you," Luna said with a smile, "We should be getting ready."

Jasmine sighed but nodded. "Of course. Sirius will take all of the guys to his room to get ready, the rest of us will use mine for now. When the event is over everyone can choose a room."

Jasmine was grateful for magic as they not-quite rushed to get ready, and even more thankful for Narcissa's knowledge of the necessary charms and spells to keep everything moving with the help of Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie.

When she was finally ready, after fussing from both Alice and Narcissa making sure she looked 'perfect' she found her bag and pulled out a dark box in one hand.

"Narcissa," at her name the woman turned to the younger girl, a look of question in her eyes at the tone, "Before everything gets so hectic tonight I wanted to give you this, as I haven't had the chance to before." Jasmine handed Narcissa the box.

Narcissa opened it, a soft gasp escaping her despite her usual composure. "It's.."

"Yours," Jasmine said, "It was in the Black Family vault. It belongs to you, as you are still a member of the Black family."

She gently raised the necklace from the box, staring at the black family crest with shining eyes. She ran one finger along the inscription on the back of the pendant before taking a deep breath and placing the jewelry around her neck. "Thank you," She said, one hand still resting on the necklace, "I didn't think i'd ever see this again."

"Like I said, it's yours. Just because you've married doesn't mean you lose the right to wear the Black crest. You are a member of the family and it will be remembered from here on out."

"Of course."

A few minutes later, they were heading down. Jasmine took a deep breath, smoothing out her dress for the third time since leaving the room. "Hey. If I can manage all these fancy parties without hexing anyone you'll be fine." Ginny shot Jasmine a bright smile, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"I don't know," Jasmine responded, "I had to listen to half of these people at the Wizengamot meeting too. That just gives me _more_ motivation." Ginny gave a snort.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. I only have to deal with everyone asking about the Harpies training plans."

"Woah." Jasmine's attention was drawn to the group that stood in the doorway to the main ballroom. Emmett's eyes were locked on to her, and Jasmine felt her face flush. Emmett moved to meet her, "You look so..you are so beautiful." Jasmine's dress was a deep emerald, carefully selected to match Slytherin's colors, form fitted on the bodice and decorated with intricate silver beading until the dress flowed out from the waist. It was sleeveless, and Jasmine hadn't bothered to glamour away the scars. Her hair was pulled into a braided updo, a black ribbon woven through it.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Jasmine grinned, reaching over to brush imaginary dust off of Emmett's own emerald robes. They were accented in Silver embroidery, the Slytherin Crest standing out on the heart of the robes.

Sirius cleared his throat, causing Jasmine to turn her gaze from Emmett to glare half-heartedly at her godfather. "Hey, Guests will be here soon," He shrugged. Jasmine sighed and nodded.

"Everyone remember everything important? If you happen to catch names along with conversation of those pushing those so called laws try and remember for later. If anyone gives any of you trouble then you come to me, understood?" There were nods all around. As the others made their way farther into the ballroom, Narcissa stared at Jasmine for a long moment.

"You will make a great Lady Slytherin," She said with a slight nod, "Magic has truly gifted you." then, she too moved farther away into the room, surveying the seating arrangements and decorations.

Not long after guests did indeed start flowing in, many of the earliest ones Jasmine knew from her years at Hogwarts.

"Madame Zabini, Heir Zabini, It is a pleasure to host you here." Blaise's mother grinned, and Jasmine could see exactly how she had caught the attention of so many men, despite the rumors that surrounded her.

"Lady Slytherin, I was delighted to receive your invite."

Blaise nodded to Jasmine, who simply grinned in return, "Last I saw Draco was back by the refreshments." She said, motioning them along.

"These things always are so stuffy aren't they?" Jasmine twirled around at the voice, unable to stop the laughter that bubbled up.

"Neville!" Jasmine wrapped the man in a hug. "And you tell me. I'm the _host_ so I have to at least follow most of the rules."

Neville chuckled, "Well you seem to be doing rather well. besides, " there was a glint in his eye as he spoke, "Some of these poor lords and ladies need a little bit of a mix up in their lives, don't you think?"

"Perhaps you are right, Lord Longbottom."

"Lady Greengrass. A pleasure," Jasmine smiled as Daphne's eyes scanned the room, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Lady Slytherin." There was a delighted gleam in Daphne's eyes as she said it, "Lord Longbottom, a pleasure."

"Lady Greengrass," Neville, who Jasmine could help but feel proud of, took Daphne's hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles, "Please call me Neville. I'm impressed with your input on the last few sessions of the Wizengamot."

"Daphne, then."

"You two go mingle," Jasmine told them, "I'm on door duty for a few more minutes but I'll see you around."

Jasmine greeted the rest of the guests, noting their reactions to her. There were a few who greeted her warmly, some with awe and a few reacted coldly, lacking respect and making it clear that they thought her unfit for her title.

It was Volkov-Goyle she remained weary of, as he greeted her with a bright, toothy grin and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you so much for your gracious invite, Lady Slytherin, I look forward to your future as head of Slytherin house."

"Of course, Lord Goyle. I hope you enjoy your night." Something about his tone seemed off to her, but she couldn't place what. She _wanted_ to blame it on lingering paranoia from the war but she knew better than that as well. Volkov had come to Britain long after the war, after all.

Finally done with greeting guests (or at least the minimum time required to be on standby to greet them,) Jasmine made her way through the crowd.

She stopped to speak to a few people, many congratulating her in her titles and her first official Wizengamot sessions with them.

When she finally found her way through the crowd to Emmett she saw him discussing something with Neville and Daphne.

"Finally free from door duty, Jasmine?" Daphne laughed at Jasmine's expression.

" _Finally_. I'll have to make the dinner announcement in a few minutes though." Jasmine turned her eyes out to the crowd, trying to pinpoint all of her friends and family, "At least there doesn't seem to be any issues."

Neville groaned, "Well now that you _said_ it." Jasmine laughed.

"What do you expect," Daphne asked him, "We all know that trouble has a way of finding Jasmine. And this time, she's set up to mix things up." Her eyes flickered to Emmett, "It truly is delightful."

Jasmine made the announcement for everyone to find their seats for Dinner, thankful that at least for a little while she could just enjoy the presence of her family without worrying about the political discussions.

"Alright," She sighed as the plates were cleared off the tables, "let's get this started." She stood and moved to a slightly raised platform and created a shower of tiny blue sparks to gather the crowd's attention. Once certain they were watching she smiled and spoke, "Welcome, everyone, to the first Slytherin Winter Ball in over 100 years.I'm overjoyed to see so many supportive faces as I take up the title of Lady Slytherin. I promise that I will uphold the _true_ values of the Slytherin house, And will work to write the wrongs done in the name of Slytherin without any care for the honored name and weight it holds. Slytherin is a respected name, an honorable name and prestigious title to hold and I promise to use the power that comes with honor of the name to better the Wizarding world."

She paused for a moment, before raising her glass with a small smile "To a better future. May magic bless us all." As she finished she took a sip, the crowd following suit. She made her way off the platform and over to Emmett and took his offered arm. "Time to dance," she whispered to him with a bright smile.

She waited a few moments after the music began to lead him out to the dance floor, hoping she remembered enough to not make a fool of herself. However, when she took Emmett's hand to begin the dance she found that she didn't care much at all about the rest of the room. She barely noticed as others began to migrate onto the dance floor.

Instead she was staring at Emmett, a dazzling smile on his face and pure admiration shining in his eyes as he watched her. "I love you," She murmured, gripping his hands just a little tighter and though it didn't seem possible he smiled even brighter.

"I love you, My Lady." Jasmine suppressed a groan but couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes.

"Don't you dare start calling me that," She told him, but a small giggle escaped her, "Are you ready to mingle?" The song drew to a close and the next one began, Jasmine quietly leading Emmett off the dance floor.

 **A/N: thank you for your patience and support. Things have been rough for me for the last few months, and I've found myself struggling with the motivation to work on this and any other projects I have ongoing.**

 **It may be slow, however I am still working on things. With finally** **receiving** **diagnosis I'm hoping that I will finally be able to lessen my symptoms and get back to doing at least some of what I used to.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support, your favorites and reviews and kind words. I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day.**

 **the next chapter IS in progress and hopefully will be to you much faster than this took.**


End file.
